Rave Master Naruto
by Yugioash
Summary: Naruto is send to a world that is suffering from evil, and the only hope it has is a teen with a large sword, a magical stone, and a carrot nose dog. Now Naruto must travel through this new world with his new friends in their quest to save the world from the Shadow Guard, and Naruto will learn about his past in order to face the future that awaits him back in the elemental nations.
1. (I) The Meeting that Started it All

**A/N:** I been looking back on the Manga series of Rave Master, and decided to do a Naruto manga and Rave Master manga just for the fun of it. I choose Manga because I want to continue this story on passed where the animated series ended and trust me, just like Zatch Bell, Kekkaishi and other shows based off the manga series, the animated series ended to early in the series. Just makes me glad though that they did continue shows like Inuyasha to the original ending from Manga.

* * *

><p><strong>Rave Master Naruto<br>**

**Meeting**

Naruto and Sasuke collided their attacks and a dark sphere surrounds them.

A portal appears and Naruto was sucked into it, but Sasuke got away.

…

A boy with silver spiky hair, wearing a black t-shirt with the word mischief and grey pants was talking with his sister when a portal opened in the air above them and Naruto fell through and hit the ground.

The boy's name was Haru Glory and the girl's name is Cattleya.

…...

Naruto woke up in the room in strange clothes.

Naruto remembered fighting Sasuke and was sucked into a portal

"Where am I?" Naruto asked.

Naruto headed outside and found Cattleya hanging clothes including Naruto's clothes, not noticing the sun like face on the house.

"Ms. Cattleya, the boy is awake!" it shouted.

"What the…?" Naruto responded.

"Oh hello," Cattleya said.

"Uh hi, where am I?" Naruto asked.

"You're at my house, or rather mine and my brother's house," Cattleya explained, "My name is Cattleya Glory."

"Mine is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto explained.

"Where are you from?" Cattleya asked.

"Ah, it's a long story," Naruto explained.

...

After talking a bit Naruto decided to explore the island.

...

Haru came home with an old man with a weapon wrapped in bandages.

Haru wasn't listening to Cattleya when she asked him something.

Haru finally told them what happened.

"It seems that I'm the only one who can use this Rave stone," Haru responded.

"I won't allow it! You are not allowed to leave this island!" Cattleya said, "Didn't I ever told you not to talk to strangers!"

"Gotcha don't worry," Haru responded.

Naruto was confused as Haru left.

...

Naruto dressed in his jumpsuit after they were dried.

"Nakajima, was Haru and Cattleya always like this?" Naruto asked the sun head.

"Yeah, but you must know what it's like to have family though right?" Nakajima asked.

"No, I guess I don't," Naruto responded and walked off.

Naruto thought of what Nakajima said about family.

...

Naruto came home and over heard Haru and Nakajima conversation.

Nakajima explained about the life of the city with the Shadow Guard.

Haru came in and look after Shiba.

"Everyone get out of here quickly!" Nakajima shouted.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

A giant laser fired through the house.

Haru Naruto and Cattleya dodge the attack barely.

A man with a weird headband came in.

"Who are you?" Cattleya asked.

"It's the guy I told you about," Haru explained.

Haru step up to defend everyone but Naruto got in the way.

"Naruto get out of the way!" Haru shouted.

"No way, you guys help me out now it's my turn to repay the dept," Naruto said.

Naruto rushed after the guy.

Naruto punch the man but felt pain in his fist.

"Ow!" Naruto shouted, "What did I hit metal or something?"

"My Shadow stone can turn my body into steel," the man said.

Plue came back and gave Haru a sword shape stone.

Haru went after the guy again with the stone in his hand.

Haru hit the guy and it cause an explosion.

The man appeared unaffected.

"Haru you need this!" Shiba shouted coming out and put down a sword, "Put the rave in the hole in it's shape!"

Haru did as he was told and the sword change shape and color.

"Now use it Haru!" Shiba shouted.

"But I don't know how to use a sword?" Haru responded.

"What?" Shiba responded.

"Don't worry Haru, I'll give you cover!" Naruto shouted running at the man.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Haru shouted.

"Come at me again, huh?" the guy said going for a punch.

Naruto made some handsigns before being hit.

A log took Naruto's place, but no one noticed, as the man went after Cattleya.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted making the handsign.

Multiple shadow clones appeared slidding under the man.

Cattleya Haru and Shiba was shock to see the shadow clones.

"Na-ru-to!" the clones shouted kicking the man into the air as Naruto came from above, "Uzumaki Barrage!"

The man blocked Naruto's kick in thin air and push Naruto back.

"I don't know what kind of freak you are, but I'm killing you!" the man said.

Haru came at the man with the sword.

Haru hit the man at the stone and cause an explosion.

"Naruto you have some explanations," Haru said.

"I think I know," Shiba said, "Naruto isn't from this world, are you boy?"

"Ah no sir," Naruto responded.

"What are you talking about?" Haru asked.

"I had a theory that there might be other dimensions, but I never thought it was possible until just now," Shiba explained.

"You could say I'm from a world of Ninjas that can use techniques you find odd," Naruto said.

"Like those clones?" Nakajima responded.

"Yeah and the substitution jutsu," Naruto said, "By the way those were shadow clones."


	2. (II) The Start of a Journey

**Start of a Journey**

Naruto told them about the world he was from and about the nine-tail fox sealed in him.

In return, Shiba told Naruto and Haru the power of the rave stones and the shadow guards.

Shiba told Haru that he was destined to be the next rave master.

However, Haru denied the idea and told Shiba he couldn't leave home.

So Shiba reclaim Plue and left to fight on their own.

...

Haru and Naruto was repairing the damage house.

"Haru!" someone yelled.

Haru and Naruto turned to see a man running toward Haru.

"Hey Shige! What's up?" Haru asked.

"Big trouble Haru! Some freak is attacking the town!" the man known as Shige explained, "You should get out of here!"

"Is everybody okay?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know ... except ..." Shige explained.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Genma ... he's..." Shige said.

Haru didn't have to hear the rest to know Genma was in danger.

"Ta...take care of my sister!" Haru yelled rushing off.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Naruto responded.

"Where are you going?" Shige asked.

"I'm gonna go take a look!" Haru replied.

"Wait!" Naruto responded.

...

Haru and Naruto arrived at the town.

The town was up in blaze of fire.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked.

"Genma!" Haru yelled running into a Cafe that wasn't on fire.

Naruto rushed in and saw that Haru was looking at a man with black hair, and checkered shirt holding his side as it bleed.

"Genma! Wake up! Who did this to you?" Haru asked picking up Genma.

Genma growned in pain.

"He's still alive!" Haru cried in relief.

"Haru ... I have something very important to tell you," Genma told Haru, "So listen carefully!"

"Don't talk!" Naruto told Genma.

"No... I have to tell him ... about his father ... Gale..." Genma replied.

"What?" Haru responded.

"He's..." Genma spit out blood before he could finish.

"We'll talk about it later!" Haru told Genma, "Naruto, help me out!"

"Right," Naruto responded.

_"Who would do this?" _Haru thought, _"Shadow guard?"_

"Hey! What is Plue doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Plue?" Haru asked.

Haru look to see that Plue was running toward them.

"Thank goodness! You're here!" Haru said, "Go get a doctor!"

Plue didn't listen.

Instead, he climb on Genma and stabbed Genma with his nose.

Suddenly, Genma shot back up as if fully healed.

"Are you okay?" Haru asekd.

"I don't know. But it looks like the bleeding stopped," Genma responded.

"What are you?" Naruto asked Plue.

Plue walked over to the door and called out to them.

"You want me to follow you?" Haru asked.

"Puun," Plue responded.

"Naruto, watch over Genma," Haru told Naruto.

"No way! I'm getting involved," Naruto responded.

"Fine!" Haru responded, "Genma! Stay put and rest!"

"Okay..." Genma said as Haru and Naruto ran out of the Cafe.

...Coast...

Shiba was defeated by a man with wild black hair wearing a fure vest and shorts.

"So even the sword saint Shiba can't win against age, huh?" the man asked, "I'll take the rave now."

"Shiba!" someone yelled.

The man turned to see Haru and Naruto.

Naruto threw Plue at the man.

The man dodge Plue.

Plue hit the wooden leg of the sign nose first, causeing his nose to dig through it and made him stuck to the sign.

Haru used the moment to move in and grabbed the sword.

"I see. So you're the new heir," the man greeted Haru and ordered his men, "No one interfere. This one's mine!"

"Get off this island!" Haru yelled going for a swipe.

"Oh, I don't plan on staying long," the man said.

The man dodged Haru's attack.

"Once I kill you, I'll be on my way," the man explained.

Naruto pushed Haru out of the way as the man moved in for a strike.

The man touched Naruto.

Naruto's body caught on fire.

"Naruto!" Haru responded.

"That's the power of my flame Shadow stone," the man explained, "Your friend will keep burning until he's dead. and you're next."

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What?" the man responded.

_"Shadow Clone,"_ Haru thought.

The real Naruto was pulling Plue out of the sign.

Naruto pulled Plue off, but broke the leg of the sign at the same time.

This caused the sign to fall on the man.

The man dodge the sign barely.

Haru used the time to attack with the sword as it transform into orange and different shape.

The man blocked it with his arm holding a bracelet

The man's arm exploded with contact of the sword.

The explosion broke the bracelett.

The man started laughing at them.

"You two are fun!" the man laughed, "What's your names?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto responded.

"Haru Glory," Haru responded.

"Did you say Glory?" the man asked Haru, "As in Gale Glory? His kid would be about your age, wouldn't he?"

"Huh?" Haru responded, "How do you know my father?"

"So you are Gale's son," the man responded, "Well, well. Things just got a lot more interesting."

The man jumped on his ship where his men were at.

He ordered his men to leave for now.

Haru tried to get on but was shot at.

"Hey Haru!" Naruto responded.

Haru turned to see that Naruto was helping Shiba.

"What happened to them?" Shiba asked.

"Everything's cool. They ran off," Haru replied.

"Really? And the Rave and the ten commandments are safe?" Shiba asked.

"See for yourself," Haru said holding up the sword.

A crack form and grew until the sword broke.

"How did that happened?" Naruto asked.

Shiba was shock seeing the sword.

"I'm sorry," Haru appologized.

"It's not your fault, Haru. It's 50 years old. Swords don't last forever," Shiba said, "I'm sure the legendary blacksmith Musica could fix it."

"Musica?" Naruto asked.

"Haru, do you have a boat?" Shiba asked.

"Afraid not. There's not a one anywhere on this island," Haru replied.

"I see," Shiba responded, "Well then ... I guess we'll have to do this the old fashion way by building a boat."

"What?" Haru responded.

Suddenly Shiba fainted.

...

Naruto and Haru took Shiba back to town, and into Genma's cafe.

Cattleya was already there helping Genma.

She laid Shiba on the bed to rest.

"I think he's finally asleep," Cattleya said.

"That's good," Naruto responded.

"Why did you guys bring him here?" Cattleya asked.

"It was closest," Haru replied.

"I can't believe it..." Cattleya said, "Our island's always been so peaceful. The troubles on the mainland never affected us before."

Naruto and Haru were quiet.

"But I'm sure it'll all be okay," Cattleya explained, "Before you know it, it'll be a nice safe island again, just like before."

"Sis ... tell me about dad," Haru requested.

"Huh?" Cattleya responded.

"I guess the time has come, Cattleya," someone said.

They turned to Genma.

"I'll tell him," Genma said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Haru's and Cattleya's father left, to look for the rave stones," Genma explained.

"What?" Haru responded.

Genma explained how a shadow stone appeared on garage island 15 years ago, and how Gale left to search for it to stop the shadow guard.

No one heard from him this.

One thing was certain, Gale didn't abandon his family.

"Gale is just like you, Haru. He could never betray his family. Something big must have happened to keep him away," Genma explained.

"That's pretty sad," Naruto said.

"I can relate," Haru said.

Cattleya got up and left the place.

"Where is she going?" Naruto asked.

...

That night, Haru decided to leave the island and search for the raves, and his father after Plue convince him.

"Are you going somewhere?" someone asked.

Haru turned to see it was Naruto.

"You're not stopping me, are you?" Haru asked.

"No! Not unless you take me with you!" Naruto requested.

"Huh?" Haru responded.

"I need to find my way home, and I can't find it here," Naruto responded, "So how about it?"

Haru smiled hearing it.

"You do realize Clones aren't going to help?" Haru asked.

"I can use other jutsus," Naruto repsonded, "I can handle myself."

"Okay," Haru agreed.

...

Haru said his goodbyes to his sister and Nakajima, and promised to return.

Cattleya didn't stop him but hoped for his return.

Naruto left a note for Shiba.

The two of them and Plue took a bag of supplies and setted sail to the main land.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This chapter was deleted or something so I rewrote it and placed it back as the 2nd chapter.


	3. (III) The Girl with No Memory: Elie

**Girl with No Memory**

Naruto yawned out of boredom.

"Haru are we any closer?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure, I think we might be off course," Haru explained.

"WHAT?" Naruto responded.

Haru look at Plue as his nose was drooping and his stomach was growling in hunger.

"Plue is hungry," Haru said.

"Well we don't have any food left over," Naruto responded.

"Well I wasn't planning that you be traveling with us," Haru said.

...

They finally landed on the banks of a huge city called Hip-Hop Town.

"Wow this place is huge," Haru said as they walked through the shopping center.

"And busy," Naruto responded getting shoved by passing people, "It sure doesn't help that I'm so short."

"Hey, where did Plue go?" Haru asked.

Naruto look around and saw that Plue was missing.

They heard Plue and found him eating candy from a stranger man.

"Plue what are you up to?" Haru asked.

"Is this your dog?" the man asked.

"Yeah," Haru responded.

"It's cute," the man responded.

"Sorry about it, we don't know what gets into him," Naruto explained.

"Come on Plue," Haru called.

Plue fallowed Haru as he and Naruto was about to leave.

The man grab their shoulders stopping them.

"Your dog ate 30 pieces of candy," the man responded, "One of you owes me money."

"Okay…how much," Naruto responded.

"500,000 Edels," the man responded.

"We don't have that much money!" Haru responded.

Naruto noticed that there was only 5 sticks from suckers.

"Hold on how can Plue ate 30 pieces of candy when there's only 5 left over sticks?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up kid, he ate 30 pieces, or would rather split his stomach to find out?" the man responded.

"What?" Haru and Naruto responded.

"Well if you don't have the money then I'll take your dog as payment," the man said taking Plue and rode off on his motorcycle.

...

Naruto and Haru tried to chase after the man until dusk when they lost him.

"Great we lost Plue," Haru said and look up a tree, "See anything Naruto?"

Naruto was on the highest branch looking around.

"Sorry Haru, I don't see them," Naruto responded.

...

They kept looking and pass by a stadium where they could hear screaming.

They climb over the walls and saw there was a dog race going on.

The starter gun gone off and the dogs started racing.

"It's a dog race," Naruto responded.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Haru said.

That's when they noticed Plue who was taking his time, turned around and sat down..

Official came out and took Plue to the sidelines.

"I guess that's expected," Naruto responded.

...

The official threw Plue into the ground.

"Stupid dog, what do you think you were doing out there?" the official asked, "I guess I have to teach you a lesson."

The man took out a beating stick to beat up Plue.

...

"He can't do that!" Naruto shouted.

Haru took a sighn and use it to slide down the railing to Plue's aid with Naruto chasing after him.

Haru jump off at the end and tackle official.

"Plue get out of here!" Haru shouted turning to see that Plue had fallen asleep in his stance.

"Get that kid!" the official shouted after getting up.

More guards came in to fight Haru.

Naruto jumped and made the hand sign.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Multiple shadow clones appeared as they and Naruto tackle some of the guards.

Haru use the moment to take some of the guards down himself.

...

At the main office a short man with a tall hat name Geocre of the Shadow guard was watching the fight and recognize Haru's moves as one of the rave master.

...

Haru and Naruto took down the remaining guards.

"That's it Daddy-o," someone said.

Naruto and Haru turned to see Geocre.

"Or should I say Rave Master," Geocre said.

Haru and Naruto noticed the symbol on Geocre's hat.

"Shadow Guard," Naruto responded.

"Surprise to see the Shadow Guard large and in charge?" Geocre asked.

"I don't care we came here to get Plue back," Haru responded.

"Plue?" Geocre asked.

"The dog we got off the track," the official explained.

"Oh so that's your dog," Geocre asked, "Doesn't matter, because I paid top dollar for that thing and I'm not about to hand it over."

Naruto got from behind and clap his hands together with both of his middle and index fingers sticking out.

"Hidden Leaf Style Thousand Years of Death!" Naruto shouted going for a jab.

Geocre's body turned into smoke as Naruto went through him.

"_That must be the power of Geocre's stone,"_ Haru thought,_ "But what was Naruto trying to do just then."_

"I don't know what your friend tried to do but it won't work," Geocre responded, "CO Heaven."

The smoke around Haru and Naruto became carbon monoxide around Naruto and Haru.

"That's right my power can become the deadly carbon monoxide," Geocre said.

Haru tried to use the moment to punch Geocre in the face but hit more smoke.

Haru decided to use the moment to punch the ground with the rave.

Haru hit the ground sending an explosion that blew away the smoke.

Geocre fuse back with his legs to see that Naruto and Haru were gone but Plue was still there.

Geocre decided to use Plue in the next race to draw Haru out.

...

Meanwhile Haru and Naruto were trying to catch their breath.

Naruto and Haru hid under the table to rest up a bit.

"That was to close," Naruto said.

However some guards were coming to find them.

"They want to find us, then I'll give them something to chase," Naruto said making the handsign.

The guard was about to ask the girl sitting next to them when Naruto and Haru came out and ran off.

The guards chased after the duo.

"You're really are unpredictable you know that Naruto?" someone said from under the table.

"I been told that," the other responded.

"Are you two going to come out or are you going to keep hiding?" the girl asked.

Haru and Naruto came out from under the table as Naruto had summoned two shadow clones to act as decoys.

"By the way, nice decoys," the girl responded.

"Um thanks," Naruto responded as he and Haru sat down.

"Did you really saw that?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, at first I thought you might be intertwine with the shadow guard, and he had a shadow stone, but I thought otherwise considering you two were running from the shadow guards," the girl responded, "My name is Elie by the way."

"Mine is Haru," Haru responded.

"And mine is Naruto," Naruto explained.

"You two aren't from around here, are you?" Elie asked.

"Nope," Naruto responded.

"I'm originally from Garage island, Naruto on other hand is long story," Haru responded.

"Why did you came all the way here?" Elie asked.

"We're just passing through," Haru responded.

"Same here, however I might want to warn you, the shadow guard has tight rule over this city and has strict rules," Elie responded, "Getting into Hip-hop town is easy, but to get out of here, you have to pay a really expensive fee to the shadow guards."

"Even us?" Haru asked.

"Yup," Elie responded.

"Great," both Naruto and Haru responded.

"Relax, I'm getting out of this town today after this race, and if you two stick around long enough I probably can manage to win enough money to pay for you two to get out," Elie responded.

"So you gamble?" Naruto asked.

"Yep," Elie responded.

"Now for the main race, the Battle Road, let the battle begin," the announcer announced.

...

The dogs dressed in armor and weapons raced while fighting each other.

...

"_I wander what Kiba would say if he sees this,"_ Naruto thought.

"GO PLUE!" Elie shouted.

"WHAT?" Haru and Naruto shouted.

...

Sure enough Plue was once again in the race taking his time.

...

"Don't tell me you betted on…" Haru said.

"Yep, I betted everything I have on Plue," Elie responded.

...

Plue started picking up speed but was beaten around by the other dogs.

...

"This isn't even a fair race, all the other dogs have weapons except for Plue," Naruto responded.

"That's the battle road," Elie explained.

"Plue will definitely die," Haru complained.

"So is Plue your dog or something?" Elie asked.

"Yeah, he's mine," Haru said, "And I'm going to save him."

"Oh no you don't!" Elie shouted grabbing Haru's arm.

"Let go!" Naruto responded.

"I told you, I betted all my money on Plue," Elie responded, "Besides I know for sure Plue is an insect."

"Are you crazy?" Haru responded.

"Fine if you and your friend try to stop the race I'll hit this button, and summon all the guards," Elie responded pointing at the button on the wall.

"You would rat on us?" Haru asked.

...

Plue was knock around as Haru and Naruto couldn't help but watch.

Suddenly the track started exploding on the dogs catching even Elie off guard as some of the dogs were blown out of the race.

Then the spikes fired into the air on the dogs.

...

Naruto remembered Kakashi words about abandoning and not taking care of their of their comrades.

"I can't take it any more," Naruto said.

"Huh?" Elie responded.

"Go ahead and call the guards, I'll take them and save Plue, and you can bet I'll do that," Naruto said, "Because those who don't help their friends are worst than trash."

Naruto turned around and headed off.

"Naruto is right," Haru said, "No one deserve this, that's what my sister told me."

Elie let go as Haru chased after Naruto.

...

Geocre spotted Naruto and Haru on the secuirity screen.

...

"Plue!" Haru shouted once he and Naruto were out in the track.

Plue stopped and wave at them.

"Plue, don't stop to wave, get out of there!" Haru shouted.

A series of explosions came right at Plue.

Naruto jump, grab Plue, and barely avoided the explosions.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Haru asked rushing to his friend.

"I'm fine, and so is Plue," Nartuo responded.

"I anticipated that from you two," someone said.

Haru and Naruto look up and saw it was Geocre.

"You both are so predictable," Geocre said, "You fell for my trap."

"It doesn't matter, because now that I know we can use an explosion to blow away your smoke," Haru explained.

"So you think," Geocre said and snap his fingers.

One of the officials driving a helicopter dropped a steel cube with no bottom.

It landed over Naruto Haru and Geocre.

"Welcome to my gas house," Geocre said.

Haru and Naruto tried to lift it but found it impossible.

"It's thick and 4 ton steel, you're now in my trap," Geocre said.

"I can break through this wall with one hit," Naruto said.

"I like to see you try!" Geocre said sending smoke everywhere.

"Naruto hold your breath!" Haru shouted and took a deep breath.

Naruto took a deep breath as the smoke covered them.

"CO Heaven!" Geocre shouted filling the room with Carbon Monoxide.

Haru and Naruto were hardly affected since they were holding their breath.

Haru tried to hit the wall with the rave but it didn't do a thing.

Plue started trying to dig a hole.

"That won't work, your friends will be dead before you can get under the house," Geocre said.

"_If I summon a toad they will be affected by the carbon monoxide, unless I summon chief toad, but Haru and Plue might get hurt,"_ Naruto thought and made the hand sign, _"Only hope is if I can form the Rasengan with a shadow clone and break through."_

Before Naruto could make a shadow clone there was an explosion on the wall.

...

Outside Elie was firing a pair of explosive Tonfa weapons.

"I bet all my money on that dog, now let him win!" Elie shouted shooting off.

...

"_This girl might be crazier than Anko-sensei,"_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto snap out of it, we're still fighting!" Haru shouted.

Naruto turned to Geocre ready to continue fighting.

"You boys are good as dead," Geocre said, "Even your stupid dog can't help you."

Plue was covering up the hole he dug.

"CO heaven!" Geocre shouted set for create smoke, but nothing happened.

Geocre found his shadow stone gone and look to see that Plue had buried the stone.

"Good job Plue!" Naruto shouted.

Geocre turned to see that Naruto had summoned a shadow clone as both ran at him forming the Rasengan.

"What is that thing?" Geocre responded.

"Time for my best jutsu," Naruto explained and jab Geocre with the Rasengan, "Rasengan!"

Geocre was send flying into the wall with the Rasengan.

Naruto's shadow clone disappeared as he caught his breath.

"Great…job…Naruto," Haru responded surprise to see the Rasengan.

...

Elie scared off the remaining guards with her constant firing of her Tonfas.

"I feel better," Elie said once she was done.

...

Naruto and Haru look around to see that the place was almost demolish.

"Thanks for saving us?" Haru asked.

"What…oh that, I was looking for the bug," Elie said and pick up Plue, "By the way can I keep him?"

"No!" Haru responded.

"But I want him," Elie responded.

Plue broke from Elie's grip and freed the dogs.

"He can't be a bug, an insect don't do that," Haru explained.

"So Haru, Naruto what brings you here?" Elie asked.

"I'm looking for someone name Musica," Haru responded.

"And I'm traveling with him until I get back to my world," Naruto explained.

"World," Elie responded.

"Oh yeah, I'm from a different dimension of ninjas," Naruto said.

"Do all of them do what you can do?" Elie asked.

"Well yeah, but some can do a lot more cool things," Nartuo explained.

"Cool, well I'm looking for something too," Elie responded.

"_We didn't mean we're looking for something,"_ Haru thought.

"Oh, do you mean the black smith Musica," Elie asked.

"You know him?" Naruto asked.

"Not exactly, I heard he lived in a place called Punk street," Elie responded.

"Punk street?" Haru asked.

"It's a place full of mostly weapon shops where anyone at any age can buy any weapons," Elie responded.

"Including ninja weapons?" Naruto asked.

"I think so," Elie responded.

"Have you been there?" Haru asked.

"I been there once," Elie responded.

"Great then you show us how to get there," Haru responded, "And in return we can help you find what you're looking for."

"Thanks, but it's not that simple," Elie responded, "What I'm looking for is my memory."

"Memory?" Naruto and Haru responded.

"I lost my memory about a year ago," Elie explained, "I figure if I travel far and long enough I might find someone who knows me."

"How did you loose your memory?" Haru asked.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be here," Elie said collapsing.

"Well why don't you travel with us anyways?" Naruto asked, "My sensei taught me, any missions can be accomplished with teamwork."

"Naruto's right, with the three of us I'm sure we can find what you're looking for," Haru said.

"Okay, let's do it," Elie agreed, "But how did we get out of here? I lost all my money in the race."

"I wouldn't worry about that, with the shadow guard gone, I don't think we have to worry about the fee," Haru explained.

"Alright, besides I need to get these Tonfa blasters modified," Elie said and started shooting at the stadium causing the rest of the wall to collapsed.

"Ellie!" Haru shouted.

"Sorry I was happy," Elie said.

They searched for an exit and found one that was collapsing.

Just then Plue came with a wagon pulled by racing dogs.

Haru Elie and Naruto jumped on the cart and gone through the gate before it collapsed.

...

Meanwhile the shadow guard planned their next move knowing where Haru was going next.


	4. (IV) The Last Two Musicas

**Last Two Musicas**

Naruto Elie Haru and Plue made it to Punk Street.

"Punk street, did you miss me?" Elie asked sarcastically.

"Incredible, everyone walking around is armed," Haru responded.

"That's because song continent get's worst the further west you go," Elie responded.

"Haru, look at Plue," Naruto responded pointing at Plue who was in Elie's arms again.

Plue's nose was droopy as he was hungry.

"Don't worry guys I know where to go," Elie said.

...

However Elie led them to a cascino.

Haru and Plue went to a nearby Pasta restaurant.

"Great, I need ninja supplies but I don't have any money," Naruto said.

"No problem I'll win you some money," Elie said.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah just think of it as winning money I was planning to use to pay you out of Hip-hop town," Elie responded.

"But what if you loose?" Naruto asked.

"Relax I rarely loose," Elie responded.

...

Sure enough Elie won enough money to help Naruto and go for another round.

...

Naruto search around until he found a shop with kunai and shurikan.

"Are you into ninja gear kid?" the owner asked.

"You could say that," Naruto said looking around, "Do you have any Kunai knives and Shurikans?"

"You're in luck I have a fresh shipment," the owner said.

"Thanks," Naruto responded.

While the man packed up a set of weapons, Naruto look around.

"Okay young man, here's your gear," the man responded.

"Thanks," Naruto said, "How much?"

"650 Edels," the man said.

Naruto paid it and walked out.

...

Naruto headed to the pasta shop to meet up with Haru.

Haru came out carrying an old man.

The old man had grey hair with a beard and was clearly drunk.

"Haru!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh hey Naruto," Haru greeted.

"What's up with the old man?" Naruto asked.

"He claims he knows the black smith Musica," Haru explained.

Plue started trying to poke Naruto's leg.

"What's wrong with Plue?" Naruto asked.

"He drank some alchohol," Haru explained.

The man regain conscious but still was drunk as he tried to get Haru to go faster but got sick.

...

They finally reach the old man's house.

...

Once inside the man and Plue drank some alchohol again.

The old man passed out and Plue move around hitting things with his nose again.

The old man regain conscious once more to drink.

"That's enough drinking, now tell us where's Musica?!" Haru shouted.

"Fine I'll tell you now that I'm somber," the old man responded, "I'm the legendary blacksmith Musica, now what do you two want?"

"You're Musica old man?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, don't call me old man," Musica responded.

Haru took out the remains of the sword.

"Shiba told me you're the best to fix this," Haru explained.

"Shiba, I haven't seen him in a long time," Musica responded.

"This is important," Haru explained.

"Very well, give me 2 days, and in return don't come back until the 2 days are up," Musica responded.

...

Haru and Naruto headed out after giving their thanks.

What they didn't know was that a big fat man with screws in his head from the shadow guard name Bis came to Musica's house for the sword and rave but only found the rave.

He left to find Haru and the rave unaware that Musica still had it.

…

Elie left the casino with money and was planning to meet up with Haru and Naruto.

She over heard a group of men talking to their leader about their luck.

The leader was a tall man a year older than Elie and Haru, with darker brown hair that goes down pass his ears, and had one of his eye brows pierce.

"We'll get them next time, isn't that right Musica?" one of them asked the leader.

"Excuse me," Elie called for the leader, "You're Musica right?"

Two of Musica's men tried to stop Elie from talking to him.

"Cut it out you two," Musica responded, "Can't you see she's trying to flirt with me?"

"No way," his men responded.

"So you are Musica?" Elie asked.

"Yes I am," Musica responded.

"Can you do me a favor and come with me?" Elie asked.

"Of course lead the way," Musica said expecting that Elie wants them.

Musica ordered his men to wait at the arcade.

"Now where was I?" Musica asked.

"Oh Haru, Naruto over here!" Elie shouted as Naruto and Haru headed toward them.

Naruto was carrying Plue to make sure Plue doesn't jab someone with his nose while he's drunk.

"Why are you carrying Plue?" Elie asked.

"Trying to make sure he doesn't jab someone with his nose," Naruto explained.

"Is he drunk or something?" Elie asked.

"It's a long story," Haru explained.

Musica was confuse seeing Elie with two boys, one her age.

Musica was about to leave when Elie stopped him.

"Haru and Naruto, this is Musica," Elie responded

"That can't be, Naruto and I already met Musica," Haru explained.

"But then who is this guy?" Elie asked pointing at Musica.

"I'm Musica, from the Silver Rhythm Gang," Musica said, "Don't tell me you never heard of me?"

"Sorry," Naruto responded.

"You're a gang banger, while our Musica is a blacksmith," Haru said.

"Sounds like someone is trying to pull a trick over you," Musica responded, "There are gang around here some from the shadow guard."

Musica was about to leave when members of the shadow guard led by Bis found them.

"That's the heir to the rave? He's just a kid?" Bis asked.

"They're from the Shadow Guard," Haru responded.

"You want to take me on Shadow Guard pigs, you can't take me down in a 100 years," Musica shouted.

One of the shadow guards recognize Musica.

"He's Musica, leader of the Silver Rhythm Gang," the man responded.

"You didn't mention that," Naruto responded.

"There's nothing that I couldn't steal!" Musica shouted.

Musica started fighting the Shadow guard.

"Should we help?" Naruto asked.

"I guess we should," Haru responded.

"Out of the way boys, I want to try out my improved Tonfa Blasters!" Elie shouted taking out her Tonfa Blaster.

Elie started firing stronger blast at the men until it stopped.

"They must of messed up customizing these," Elie responded.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Musica shouted as he was in a middle of fighting when she started shooting.

Another Shadow guard came at Musica but Haru kicked him out of the way.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted making the hand sign, having to let Plue go.

Several shadow clones appeared and took down the guards.

"You two are good, what's your name?" Musica asked continuing to fight.

"Haru," Haru responded.

"Naruto," Naruto responded.

"Naruto, Haru, you two are good, why don't you join my gang?" Musica asked.

"Sorry, but I have other plans," Naruto said.

"and I don't like gangs, but maybe one day we can spar," Haru responded.

Bis threw some couplings in the air and fired screws from his head.

The couplings pinned Naruto's Haru's Elie's and Musica's hands to the walls with the screws screwed the couplings into the walls.

Bis ordered the men to search them for the rave.

"Where are you hiding the Rave?" Bis asked Haru.

"I'm not telling you," Haru responded.

Bis figured that Old Man Musica must still have the rave.

"I'll leave this to you guys, finish them!" Bis ordered the men walking off.

Haru realized something at that moment.

"Naruto where's Plue?" Haru asked.

"I let him go in order to fight," Naruto responded, "Being drunk he could be wondering off somewhere."

Just then the men who was about to beat up Elie scream in pain.

They look to see that Plue, who was still drunk, had jab them on the feet with his nose.

Plue continued stabbing the shadow guard men's feet with his nose until they ran away in pain.

...

Plue freed them after the men were gone.

"This is an unusual cat," Musica responded.

"You think Plue is a cat?" Haru responded.

"Are you really the rave master?" Musica asked.

"Yep," Haru responded.

"Why don't you have the rave on you right now?" Musica asked.

"He left it with the Old Man Musica," Naruto responded.

"Then you won't get the rave stone back, that man is a fake," Musica said, "The whole entire Musica family was killed, and I'm the last one."

"Could it just be that there's one more?" Naruto asked.

"I'm telling you there isn't!" Musica shouted.

...

At the Shadow guard main house of Punk Street, the leader Lance was getting ready to fight Haru.

...

Haru were still arguing with Musica.

"Hey guys, where's Elie and Plue?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't see them leave," Musica responded.

"Now that you mention it, she says her tonfa upgrade was defected," Haru responded, "Maybe she went to the Tonfa shop."

"I know where it is, I'll take you there," Musica responded.

…

Elie was trying to get her tonfas repaired when she was captured by the leader of the shadow guard Lance.

…

Musica Haru and Naruto arrived at the Tonfa shop.

"Elie!" Haru shouted opening the door to see Lance had hold of Elie.

"You're the new Rave Master, Haru Glory. I see you brought a woman and a kid along," Lance said.

"Who is this guy?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Haru responded.

"Commander of the 17th unit Lance of the beast swordsmen, remember it," Lance responded.

"Let Elie go!" Haru shouted.

"Hand over the rave!" Lance shouted.

"I don't have it," Haru responded.

"Then you better have it within 2 hours or the girl dies," Lance responded.

Naruto took out a kunai and rush at Lance.

Lance swinged his sword down and send wolves at Naruto.

"What in the world!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto relax, those are just illusions!" Musica shouted.

Surely enough the wolves disappeared before striking Naruto.

Lance was missing and took Elie with him.

"Great job Naruto," Haru said, "We lost them."

"Relax you two, we still have two hours," Musica said, "You go get the Rave, I'll go to the hideout."

"I'm going with you," Naruto said, "But I'm sending someone with Haru."

"Who are you going to send?" Haru asked.

Naruto bit his thumb and made some handsigns.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" Naruto shouted slamming his hand on the ground thinking, _"Please work."_

Gamakichi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Long time no seek Naruto," Gamakichi said.

"What in the world…a talking toad?" Haru and Musica responded.

"Gamakichi, I want you to go with Haru," Naruto said pointing to Haru, "Make sure he get the rave stone."

"Okay but I want something in return afterwards," Gamakichi said.

Gamakichi jumped to Haru and jumped on his head.

"Looks like I'm with you kid," Gamakichi said.

"Haru, that's Gamakichi, if you need him to look for someone, he might be able to help," Naruto explained.

"Okay," Haru responded.

"Let's go!" Gamakichi said.

…

Haru and Gamakichi reached old man Musica's place and found him being held up by Bis.

"I told you not to come," Old Man Musica said.

"Get your hands off him!" Haru shouted punching Bis.

"Careful Boy you might hurt your hand," Bis said.

"Plue, rave gotta be here somewhere, find it!" Haru ordered.

"I'll help," Gamakichi said jumping down.

"You don't even know what it looks like," Haru responded.

Plue found it and threw it to Haru.

Haru grabbed it and punch Bis with an explosion.

"Whoa," Old Man Musica responded, "You're the new rave master, so that means Shiba is dead."

"He's not dead, the rave just chose me as the new heir," Haru said, "What's important now is saving my friends. Elie been kidnapped by the shadow guard. You have to fix my sword in the next two hours."

"You don't get it, I'm no longer a blacksmith, I'm just a washup lapdog," Old Man Musica explained.

"No you're not, you're better than that, I can see it in your eyes. You could of gave the shadow guard the rave but you didn't," Haru said.

"I kept it for my own protection," Old Man Musica said.

"Fix the sword," Haru responded

"I haven't fix a sword in 15 years, you should be fine with just a rave," Old Man Musica explained.

"I need more than the rave, I need the ten powers if I'm going to beat Lance," Haru responded.

"Lance?" Old man Musica responded remembering how Lance use the sword he created to kill his family, "Are you serious, you're going up against Lance?"

"Yes I have no choice," Haru responded.

Old Man Musica took his bottle and emptied it out.

"What are you doing?" Gamakichi asked.

"I'll forge your sword as fast as I can," Old man Musica said.

…

Lance was holding up a sword at Elie's neck as her hands were tied to a rope connected to the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry about the wait. I been working on my other stories, including Ninja Piece.


	5. (V) Saving Elie From the Shadow Guard

**Saving Ellie**

Naruto and Musica were waiting outside the hideout.

"Your friend is taking to much time," Musica said.

"He'll be here," Naruto said.

"What are you two doing?" a man with Mohawk like hair said aiming a weapon at Musica.

"We're waiting for someone," Musica said turning to the man.

The man dropped his weapon in surprise.

"Y…You're the leader of the Silver Rhythm Gang!" the man said and shouted, "Intruder!"

"Looks like we're going in," Musica said.

"Yeah, looks like it," Naruto responded.

…

They spend the next few minutes beating up guards.

…Inside…

"Hey! I asked if you wanted to play Shiritori. Why are you ignoring me?" Elie asked.

(**A/N:** for those who don't know, Shiritori is a Japanese word game in which one player names a world and the next player must say a word that starts with the first word's ending syllable).

Lance remained quiet but annoyed.

"Well then, I'll start. 'Plue'. So yours can start with either 'U' or 'E'," Elie responded

Lance took out his sword and struck the wall close to Elie.

"You're really getting on my nerves," Lance told Elie.

"Sorry," Elie apologized.

"Do you realize the situation you're in?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, but I'm just bored of standing around," Elie explained.

Just then a sword came out of nowhere and cut the chain tying Elie to the wall.

"Glad I'm not too late," someone said.

Lance turned to see Naruto and Musica.

"Step away from the girl, you old perv. I'm here to rescue her," Musica said.

"I'm here too," Naruto responded.

"Musica! Naruto!" Elie shouted.

"Musica huh?" Lance responded, "Same name as some drunk under our thumb."

"Are you okay Elie?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! Although he was trying to look down my shirt," Elie responded.

"What?" Musica responded.

Lance look at her with a really annoyed look.

"Just kidding! Don't get all mad. It was just a joke," Elie explained.

"I have no business with you two," Lance told Musica and Naruto, "Where's the Rave Master?"

"Looks like you guys don't know me very well," Musica responded.

Bis came bursting in at the moment.

"Master Lance! What the heck is going on?" Bis asked, "I just got back and it looks like someone pummeled all the men outside!"

Bis look at Naruto and Musica and recognize them.

"What the-? Those are the kids from before!" Bis shouted, "Aaagh! You guys are behind this, aren't you?"

"Where have you been all this time, Bis?" Lance asked.

"I was at the old man's, and I was beating him up, but this kid came, and there was rave, and then Bam! I fell down," Bis explained.

"Bis, take care of these three," Lance ordered, "I'll take care of you later."

"Yes sir!" Bis responded and turned to a man, "You! Bring me the Crank Master 3000!"

"Y…Yes sir! Right away!" the man said.

"Are you sure Chubby is up for this?" Musica asked.

"What did you say?" Bis asked.

"_Don't tell me," _Naruto thought.

"What's wrong? You don't like being called Chubby?" Musica asked, "Then how about Pig?"

A man came with a weapon that strapped to the arm with four drills at the end.

Bis equipped it to his arm.

"You're going down!" Bis told Musica.

"What's that?" Elie responded, "It's huge!"

"You don't want to mess with me when I'm cranky!" Bis shouted as the drills started spinning as he came at Musica, "I'm going to grind you into pulp."

Musica dodge the attack as Bis slam the weapon down.

"You need my help?" Naruto asked.

"No, I can handle this guy," Musica said.

"Die!" Bis shouted going for a swipe.

Musica leaned back and dodge it.

Bis kept attacking but Musica kept dodging.

"You're amazing Musica!" Elie shouted.

"Enough of this!" Lance said and swipe his sword at Bis cutting him.

Musica and Naruto was surprise seeing it.

"He couldn't beat you anyways, so I'm going to take you on," Lance said.

"You took down your own comrade?" Naruto asked.

"Comrade? That pawn had too many loose screws," Lance answered.

Naruto clenched his fist.

"You are one rotten old man," Musica said.

"It doesn't matter, because my sword is top of the line," Lance responded.

…

Old man Musica kept working on the sword.

"Haru," Old Man Musica said.

"Huh?" Haru responded.

"Back when I still worked as a blacksmith, I lived happily with my family," Old man Musica responded.

"Geez, is he going to give us some history lesson," Gamakichi responded.

"Because…my despair began with the sword I created for Lance," Old Man Musica explained, "And cause of it, Lance massavred my family with it."

"What?" Haru responded.

Old man Musica finished the sword.

"I'm sorry for not helping you sooner Haru," Old Man Musica responded, "Now take your sword Haru!"

Haru grabbed and lifted it.

"Pu-Puun!" Plue shouted.

On the sword, above the crest for the rave, was a musical note.

"It's a fine sword," Haru told Old Man Musica.

"Please Haru! Destroy the curse sword I created for Lance!" Old Man Musica requested.

"Forging swords is the path of a blacksmith and you travelled it well Musica," Haru responded placing the sword on the strap on his back, "No my path is one of a Rave Master. Leave it to me! I will destroy Lance's Sword!"

…

Musica and Naruto faced Lance.

"Well then. Are you ready to dance Lance?" Musica asked.

"Hmpf … dance with my beast sword, punk, and you're gonna get bit!" Lance said swinging his sword, "Illusion Beast!"

Lance summoned illusions of wovles.

Musica took the Illusions down.

However Lance moved in to attack Musica.

Lance cut Musica on the chest.

Naruto moved in front of Musica.

"Watch out, the illusions are only a distraction," Musica told Naruto.

"Times up!" Lance said as he aim his sword at Elie, "Now to get rid of this girl."

Lance went to strike Elie.

Suddenly the ceiling collapsed and Haru fell through.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry about the wait. I been caught up with school again, and I been working on my other stories.


	6. (VI) Lance's Power and Weakness

**Lance's Power**

Haru landed infront of Ellie and blocked Lance with his sword.

"Haru!" Ellie yelled.

"Cool entrance!" Naruto yelled.

Haru swipe Lance's sword away from him.

"I been waiting for you Rave Master," Lance said.

Plue was with Haru and Ellie greeted him with a hug.

…

Gamakichi landed on the top of Naruto's head.

"Hey Naruto," Gamakichi greeted.

"Gamakichi," Naruto responded, "I thought you would return home as soon as the battle was over."

"I decided to hang out to see the results of this battle," Gamakichi replied as he thought of the old man.

"Okay," Naruto responded.

…

"Picking on defenseless girls … I've had enough of you," Haru said holding up his sword, "Worthless old man."

"So that's the ten powers sword I've heard about," Lance said.

"Stand aside, Haru. I'll handle this goon," Musica told Haru as he walked up to him, "I know how to beat this guy. Let me at him!"

"No way!" Haru responded.

"What?" Musica asked.

"I have to be the one to beat him," Haru said, "I promised the other Musica … the blacksmith … I would with this sword."

"Enough with the talking, already!" Lance responded, "I'm gonna slaughter all of you."

Naruto smirked as he got ready.

"Illusion Beast!" Lance yelled swinging his sword.

Haru charged at Lance.

Haru blocked Lance's sword before he could summone the beast.

"How did he do that?" Naruto asked.

"By blocking the sword," Gamakichi replied.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"He can only produce Illusions by swinging his sword," Gamakichi explained.

"Amazing!" Ellie cheered.

"Hmph! Looks like you've done your homework," Lance said as he raise his sword, "But you don't know everything about this sword.

A large dragon was summoned from Lance's sword.

"Wh...what's going on? He's not swinging the sword, so what the heck is that?" Haru asked.

"Eek! A monster!" Elle responded.

"A dragon, to be precise," Musica said.

"Musica never said anything about that sword creating illusions without you swinging it!" Haru complained.

"When he forged it, I couldn't. But things have change," Lance explained.

The dragon moved toward Haru to bite him.

Haru prepared for an attack coming from Lance, but the dragon bit him and did some damage.

The dragon disappeared after causing some damage.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked.

"The dragon actually bit him," Gammakichi responded.

"What's going on?" Haru asked.

"Haru! On your right!" Musica yelled.

Haru turned to see that Lance was coming at him for an attack.

Naruto moved in and blocked Lance with a kunai knife.

"Naruto," Haru responded.

"I have your back," Naruto said.

"Okay," Haru responded, "Watch out! He must be using a shadow stone."

Lance try to attack again, but Haru blocked each attack for Naruto.

"What's wrong? Is this the best you can do?" Lance teased.

Illusion wolves form and bit Haru.

"Yeow!" Haru yelled.

...

Gammakichi had jumped off Naruto's head to avoid battle, and rejoined Musica and Elle.

"This isn't turning out good," Gammakichi said.

...

Lance tried an upper swipe with his sword.

Naruto pushed Haru out of the way and dodge Lance.

Lance swipe his sword down and summoned more beast.

"Get back Naruto," Haru told Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

Haru's sword transform into explosion form as he swipe it.

The beast exploded.

"Now this is more like it!" Lance yelled.

...

Elle and Musica were shock by what just happened.

In fact, almost everyone in the room was shock.

...

Lance started laughing.

"Nice one, Rave Master!" Lance laughed, "It wouldn't have been any fun killing you, unless you fought back. So you have Ten Form Sword and Rave. And I have a shadow stone that can make illusions real called 'Real moment'!"

"Seriously?" Naruto responded.

"Let's get it on!" Lance yelled as he swing his sword.

A beast form from the sword.

Haru swipe his sword at the beast.

However the beast disappeared.

"No! Just an illusion this time!" Haru yelled.

"Behind you!" Musica yelled.

Lance came from behind to attack Haru.

Naruto moved in for a punch.

However, Lance disappeared as well.

Naruto fell on Haru.

Lance moved in at Haru.

Haru tried to block but took the hit on the side.

"You two are two lucky kids," Lance said.

"Yeah, I'm lucky," Naruto responded.

"Your sword was made by the same Musica as mine. I feel a certain kinship with you. It's a shame I have to kill you and your friend there," Lance told Haru.

"The same Musica?" Haru asked.

Haru grabbed Lance's sword.

"That measn you killed Musica's family with that sword!" Haru said with anger.

"What is going on?" Naruto asked.

...

Elle was shock hearing it.

"_Killed Musica's family,"_ Musica thought.

"So what? I was just breaking in my new sword!" Lance yelled.

"You're going down!" Haru said.

Haru picked up his sword and swing it down.

Lance blocked the attack with his sword as Haru's sword exploded.

Haru send more attacks at Lance.

Lance blocked each attack.

"That's it! Show me what you've got, Rave Master!" Lance laughed.

...

"He's doing great!" Elle responded.

"Not really," Gammakichi responded.

"He's right! All Haru is doing is swinging his sword," Musica explained.

...

Haru was taking attacks from the beast summoned by Lance.

Haru tried one more attack.

However he stopped when Plue got in his way.

"What is Plue doing?" Naruto asekd.

"Get out of the way!" Haru yelled at Plue.

Plue shook his head no.

"He's telling you to cool your head!" Gammakichi yelled.

"Huh?" Haru responded as he look at Plue.

Plue nodded his head.

Lance picked Plue up by his head.

"What on eart is this pitiful looking thing?" Lance asked, "Or should I say 'was'?"

Lance threw Plue in the air and summoned a beast.

Then Plue's nose got stuck to the ceiling as the beast came at Plue.

However, the beast disappeared before attacking Plue.

"Why did it stop?" Naruto asked.

"Ehh ... that thing isn't worth killing anyway," Lance said.

"Now I know your Shadow Stone's weakness," Haru said, "You can only make the illusions solid the moment they bite."

"That makes sense," Gammakichi responded.

"You think that's a weakness? Don't make me laugh," Lance said, "A moment's all I need to make you a bad memory."

Lance swipe his sword and summoned dozens of beast.

"You can't possibly beat them all," Lance said, "Tear him!"

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled making the hand sign, "Transform!"

Multiple shadow clones appeared around Haru transform into Haru.

"Oh please! That won't stop them!" Lance yelled, They cna attack by scent!"

The beast attack Haru.

However the clones took all the hits for Haru and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Suddenly the attacks stopped.

Everyone look to see that the reason why was that Old man Musica was holding Lance in a immobilizing grip.


	7. (VII) Old Man's Musica's Help

**Old man's Musica's Help**

Old man Musica was holding Lance in a tight grip.

"Musica?!" Haru responded.

"_Musica? But I'm Musica?"_ young Musica thought.

The remaining shadow clones disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where'd you come from, you senile fool?" Lance demanded.

"You're pretty full of yourself for a petty thug, Lance," Old Man Musica said.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"What are you doing? I told you I'd handle it," Haru yelled.

"Uh ... I forgot about his shadow stone. I figured you might need a hand," old man Musica replied.

"I'm fine! Let me take it from here," Haru said.

"I can't. Your explosion is strong, but the shock it gives damage your body," old man Musica responded, "You're already hurt. One more blast could kill you."

"Seriously?" Naruto responded.

"And if it comes down to true sowrdplay, you're no match for Lance," old man Musica explained, "Who knows how long I can hold him? Get out of here!"

"You're dead!" Lance said moving his hand in the air.

Suddenly a chain rope wrap around Lance's hand and stopped him.

"What the?" Lance responded.

They look up in the ceiling where Plue was stuck.

Somehow Plue broke through the ceiling and created a hole.

Now he was on the edge of the hole with the chain tied to a pipe.

"You little freak!" Lance yelled.

"Plue!" Ellie responded.

"That is one interesting animal," Gamakichi siad.

"Haru! This is your last chance!" Old man Musica yelled, "Finish him now!"

"I can't! Not without hitting you!" Haru responded.

"So what? Go right through me!" Old man Musica yelled.

Everyone was surprise hearing it.

"Musica ... have you gone insane?" Lance asked, "Are you really going to betray the Shadow Guard?"

"I might have been under your control, but I was never one of you," Old Man Musica replied.

"I'll destroy you!" Lance yelled.

Lance summoned beast.

The beast attack old man Musica, but he didn't let go.

Suddenly the beast attack Lance.

"What's going on?" Lance asked.

"I put a scent to attract those beast, and now it's on you," Musica responded.

"Attack him now Haru! Or are you going to stand there while I die for nothing?" old man Musica yelled, "This is my last chance to make up for what I've done these last 15 years. I have to prove I am a good man. A change man. If I'm going to die, at least it'll be heroic. I want to see my family now."

Haru set himself to attack.

"Haru!" young Musica yelled

"Stop it!" Ellie yelled.

Naruto smirked as if knowing something.

Haru ran at old man Musica and Lance.

However, Haru used old mna Musica to jump in the air and struck Lance's arm that was holding the sword.

Lance's arm exploded as the Shadow Stone was destroyed.

Haru hit the ground from the effects.

Haru manage to stand up after that.

Old Man Musica had let go of Lance from the shock.

"Naruto! Do it!" Haru yelled.

Lance look around and saw that Naruto had moved behind Lance.

Naruto had a shadow clone help summons the Rasengan in Naruto's hand.

Naruto slammed the Rasengan into Lance.

The Rasengan send Lance flying into a wall.

"And that's how I fight," Naruto responded.


	8. (VIII) A Silent Musica Reunion

**Musica Reunion**

After fighting the goons that tried to take the Rave Stone, they left the place to recover.

Really, young Musica took them down by turning his necklace into a series of weapons.

Gammakichi returned home.

Now Haru was resting after being bandage up.

Plue tried to treat Haru by giving him candy.

"If I can go back to my world, I can ask Grandma Tsunade to heal Haru," Naruto said.

"But if you could get back to your world, you wouldn't be here, right?" Ellie asked.

"Maybe," Naruto responded.

"You do know I'm still alive, right?" Haru asked.

"What did you do with Lance's sword?" young Musica asked Naruto.

"Haru told me to break it, so I used the Rasengan to destroy it," Naruto replied.

"Yeah, I didn't want it to be used again," Haru explained.

"Alright! Let's celebrate for our victory!" old man Musica yelled.

...

They celebrated to nightfall.

Almost everyone was asleep.

Young Musica decided to leave the place, but not before looking at old man Musica.

Naruto was awake as well.

...

Young Musica left the place and headed his way.

"Wait up!" someone yelled.

Musica turned to see it was Haru and Naruto.

"You know who that old dude is, don't you?" Naruto asked.

"What's his deal?" Haru asked, "I mean, you two have the same name."

"How should I know?" Musica asked.

"Don't play dumb, man! Even I can tell," Haru said, "The two of you are related."

"So what? What's it up to you two?" Musica asked.

"You were going to leave without telling anyone?" Naruto asked, "I thought you both thought you were alone."

"Are you sure about that?" Musica asked.

"Huh?" Naruto and Haru responded.

"Is that Blacksmith really my grandfather?" Musica asked.

"I don't know, but isn't it worth finding out?" Naruto asked.

"No way. Even if he is my real Grandfather, he'd never fess up to it. Not to me," Musica explained.

"What are you talking about?" Haru asked.

"His grandson is just a street punk. He'd be ashamed of me and my thievery," Musica explained.

"You're wrong! He thought his enteire family was dead! He'd be totally stoked to have even one of them alive!" Haru responded.

"Maybe," Naruto responded.

"You two are kinda goofy, but you're not so bad. Still, I've got another reason to shove off," Musica explained, "If I tell him I'm his grandson, it'd burden him with new responsibilities. I'd be tied down too, and I can't live like that. Besides, there's something I have to do. It's better this way."

"Just tell him," Naruto responded.

"Why bother? We'd probably end up going our separate ways anyway, right?" Musica asked, "He's gone all this time thinking his family is dead. Maybe he's better off not knowing."

"You're wrong!" Haru responded, "He's your only family!"

"You three are making a racket," someone said.

They turned to see it was old man Musica.

"I heard everything," old man Muisica told them, "So, this kid is my grandson?"

"We think so," Naruto responded.

"Impossible! I saw my family die before my very eyes!" old man Musica said.

"But..." Haru said.

"What about your past?" Naruto asked young Musica.

"A silverclaimer named Rize took me in. 10 years ago, an entire family was killed and Rize happened to pass by and see the aftermath," young Musica said, "The only one left alive was me. Rize raised me as his son, and I followed in his footsteps and became a silverclaimer."

"Don't you see? Lance killed your family leaving only you two," Haru responded.

"Well, I guess it is possible. I was so shock, I didn't go in the house, and sit down to count the bodies. I didn't even give them a funeral. I was just paralyzed with grief," old Musica said.

Then he started taking off one of his gloves.

"But ... if you really are one of the Musica family, you should have an emblem on your right arm," Old Musica said revealing a musical note over a cross, "Just like this one!"

Young Musica seemed shock seeing it.

"Well? Show us your right arm," Naruto told young Musica.

Young Musica pulled up his sleeve and revealed no mark.

"No emblem?" Haru responded.

"Then, that means you and I don't share blood," old Musica said.

"Looks that way," young Musica said.

"Musica!" someone yelled.

Young Musica turned to see it was one of his men.

"Hebi?" young Musica asked.

"We've looked all over for you! And we couldn't get you on your cell!" the man known as Hebi said, "We're supposed to shove off soon. I got the info on the ship."

"Sweet!" young Musica responded, "So where is she?"

"I'll give you the details when we meet up with the others," Hebi replied.

"Well, I'm out of here," young Musica told Haru and Naruto,m "Take care."

Then young Musica turned to old Musica.

"Old man, let's party together again sometime," young Musica told him, "Just make sure you stay alive until then."

"Young man, it'll take something bigger and badder than you've seen to take me down," old Musica said.

Young Musica and Hebi headed off.

...

"Musica, who was that old man?" Hebi asked.

Young Musica pulled up his left sleeve revealing the Musica mark.

"_We'll meet again Grandpa,"_ Musica thought.

...

"I could of sworn he was related to you," Naruto complained.

"He was," old Musica siad.

"What?" Haru responded

"He's my grandson, Hamrio Musica," Musica explained.

"Then why?" Haru asked.

"I overheard you and Hamrio. I don't want to hold him back from going wherever he's going," Musica explained, "We don't need to say it out loud. I'm happy enough to know he's alive."

"Yeah, you have a point," Haru agreed.


	9. (IX) Heading North to the First Rave

**Heading North**

Few Days passed, and Haru Elle Plue and Naruto were ready to leave again.

"Thanks for fixing my sword," Haru told Musica.

"I should be thanking you guys," Musica responded, "Where are you off to next?"

"To look for the other four raves," Naruto responded.

"But we don't know how we're going to find them. Shiba said Plue would lead us to them," Haru said and look at Plue, who was eating candy, "But look at him."

"Hmm ... well, I don't know if this will help or not, but you could always check out the place where the star fell," Musica told them.

"The place where the star fell?" Haru asked.

"Like a shooting star?" Naruto asked.

"Sounds pretty," Elle responded.

"It was 50 years ago. After the overdrive, when the Rave flew apart into pieces. I remember seeing a very bright shooting star falling toward the north," Musica explained, "That falling star could have been one of the Rave stones. Other people must have seen it too. If you ask around about it, you might find the spot. Just check out Rave Pont. The place where the star fell."

"That's it! I'm sure we'll find the raves now!" Haru responded.

"But don't forget, I'm not even sure if it's really a rave," Musica told them.

"It's better than where we started," Naruto responded.

"It's settled then! We're heading north to Rave Point!" Haru announced.

They said their goodbyes to Musica and headed off.

"Naruto! Haru! Look! Look!" Elle yelled.

Naruto and Haru look to see a large rabbit like creature with long body standing on it's legs, but it's feet and hands weren't one of a rabit, it look as if a 3 toe and finger regular foot and hand.

It was attach to a cart and a jellybean like creature with hands and feet.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"It's too far to walk, so I hired this horse and cart," Elle explained.

"That is no horse!" Haru responded.

"But it eats carrots like a horse," Elle explained

"And the person driving the cart isn't even a person," Haru said.

"It looks like a jellybean," Naruto responded.

"Just get on!" Elle yelled at the two.

They reluctantly got on the cart and they headed off north to Rave Point.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry if the chapter is shorter than you expect. I just thought I do this separate.


	10. (X) A Quest for the Sake of Friendship

**A Quest for the Sake of Friendship**

The car-like horse drawn carriage was heading north to the spot Old-Man Musica told them about.

"I'm bored!" Naruto complained.

"Why don't you tell us a little more about where you're from?" Elie asekd.

"Well... The Village Hidden in the Leaves is one of many ninja nations, but one of five that is led by a Kage," Naruto said, "There are five villages with Five Kages that are part of 5 elemental nations known as the the Five Great Nations."

"There's of course where I'm from: The Village hidden in the Leaves of the Land of Fire, led by a Hokage."

"Then there's the Village Hidden in the Sand in the Land of Wind, led by a Kazekage."

"Then there's the Village Hidden in the Mist in the Land of Water, led by a Mizukage."

"Then there's the Village Hidden in the Cloud in the Land of Lightning led by a Raikage."

"Finally there's the Village Hidden in the Stone in the Land of Earth led by a Tsuchikage."

"But it isn't having a kage that makes the nations great, but the fact they're the biggest nations in the Elemental Nation, from obtaining land in the previous 3 great wars," Naruto finished.

"Makes sense..." Haru said.

"So do all the nations have ninja villages?" Elie asekd.

"No! Some found protection other ways, so they don't have ninja villages like the Land of Waves," Naruto replied, "But to keep peace with othjer ninja nations, I thinkg they hired ninjas for quest."

"Makes sense, help support one nation, for protection," Haru said.

"So... what's north from here?" Naruto asked.

"I have no clue," Haru replied.

"Me neither," Elie said, "Even if I did at one time..."

"Yeah, amnesia," Naruto replied.

"We need to find clues on that story Musica told us," Haru replied.

"You could always start with the village."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Did you say something Elie?" Haru asked.

"It wasn't me." Elie replied.

"If you go north to the valley, you could stop at sky village."

They turned to see the Jellybean/Jellyfish like creature.

"You can talk!" Naruto and Haru yelled.

"Of course I can. My name is Griffon Kato, but you can call me Griff," the creature known as Griff said, "You are Haru, Master Plue, Naruto, and Elie, I presume?"

"Ah... yeah..." Naruto replied.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all," Griff said.

"_Why'd he only call Plue 'Master' and not me?"_ Haru thought.

"Well in that case, maybe when we get there, we can find you a new set of clothes, Naruto.!" Elie said.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" asked Naruto.

"Well for one thing, you stand out more than Haru," Elie replied.

"Hey!"

"Plus, considering those clothes aren't exactly in well condition, I take it those are the only clothes you had since coming here," Elie replied.

Elie had a point there. The jacket of Naruto's jumpsuit that he been wearing since their adventures started was warned down and had a few tears.

"Fine!" Naruto groaned.

"It might be the best. If you keep traveling with only one set of clothes, you'll be out of clothes before the year ends," Griff said.

"Shouldn't you be watching the road?" Haru asked.

"Oh, don't worry. I put the horse on Auto Pilot," Griff replied.

The creature they called a horse was was holding a sigh that said 'Auto'.

"A horse on auto?" Haru asked.

"Strange..." Naruto said.

"Hahahahaha! You sure are a funny little guy. Nice to meet you Griffon Jiro!" Elie laughed.

"Thank you miss, but it's Kato not Jiro," Griff responded.

"Puun" siad Plue.

"Yessir! Whatever you wish, Master Plue!" Griff bowed.

"You can understand him?" Naruto asked.

"Yes! Master Plue suggest we stop for a small break," Griff replied.

"Oh goody..."

...

They stopped to have somethign to eat. After that Haru set out the map of Song Continent.

"So where are we?" Haru asked.

"Let me see..." Griff looked at the map. "We are on the southern part of the continent, about half way between punk street and Ska Village. If we keep going North past Ska, we will reach experiment, which is at the center of the continent. It is the largest capital."

"So the city is huge," Naruto said.

"Yes!"

"Maybe after we get the rave stone we can go visit there," Haru said.

"Yeah, but we should keep Plue within our sight at all time," Naruto said, "We don't want to repeat the dog race incident."

"I'll keep my eye on Master Plue until we get there and after we leave," Griff said.

"Uh... yes on keeping an eye on him at Experiment. No on before and after," Haru responded.

"Yeah, I don't feel comfortable about keeping that 'horse' on auto," Naruto agreed.

"Hey Haru! Come here!" Elie yelled.

Haru walked over to Elie.

"Hey Griff, you know any village that might be able to help with my situation when this is over?" Naruto asked.

"What situation is that?" Griff asked.

"Uh... me returning to my world!" Naruto said.

"Oh... well... if I would have to guess, I would think the Village of Wizards would be a good start," Griff replied.

"Village of Wizards?" Naruto asked.

"Yes! They say that the strongest wizards there can control space and time," Griff replied.

"Is it here on this continent?" Naruto asked.

"No, at least I'm not sure. They're mostly secretive about their location. But if you keep searching for the Rave Stone you might gain some clues..." Griff said.

"Well, it's not like I'm planning to go anywhere soon," Naruto responded.

"It looked like you thought I was crazy!" Elie yelled at Haru.

"I don't think you're crazy!" Haru yelled.

The two turned away.

"_What was that about?"_ Naruto thought with a sweat drop.

"Whatever. I'm taking Plue to the hot spring. Don't go running off, jerk-o," Elie pouted.

Elie picked up Plue and stopped.

"Hey Haru, I've been thinking..." Elie said.

"Oh no... now what?" Haru asked.

"Don't you or Naruto ever try twisting Plue's nose?" Elie asked.

"No!" Haru replied.

"None of us ever did," Naruto respndeed.

"Then how about I give it a try! It looks like a drill after all!"

"It's not a drill!" Haru yelled.

"Hmph, fine! I'm off to the hot spring," Elie said.

"Keep Plue above water!" Naruto warned, "He can't swim!"

"Okay!" Elie replied.

"And don't go doing anything crazy!" Haru included.

"I won't! And you two better not dare to try to sneak a peak or you're dead!" Elie warned.

"Who would do that?" Naruto asked.

"I'm ready to go!" Griff said ready for spying.

"Oh no you don't!" Haru yelled.

"So what were you two fighting about?" Naruto asked.

"Oh... Elie seem to have a feeling that she saw the Rave Stone somewhere, catching me off guard, which she mistaken as me thinking she was crazy," Haru said.

"Oh..." Naruto said.

They waited for a bit.

"So what were you talking to Griff about?" Haru asked.

"Oh, I was trying to see if there's a place that can help me return home once we're done here," Naruto said.

"Oh... wait! So you're actually planning to stay here for the whole rave quest?" asked Haru.

"Yeah... who knows, this adventure might help me prepared for when the Akatsuki strike when I return," Naruto said, "Plus we did promise Elie that we will help her gain back her memories."

"Yeah... we did promise that..." Haru said.

"I find it odd that she had amnesia for a year and haven't had any clues of her memory until now," Naruto said.

"Yeah..." Haru said, "So Naruto, are you really going through this clothes shopping with Elie?"

"I'll have to get new clothes eventually," Naruto said.

Just then they heard a scream. They rushed to the hot spring where Elie was covered in a town.

"Elie, what's wrong?"

"Haru! Naruto! I'm sorry! I turned Plue's nose, and he shriveled up!" Elie said.

"Aaaah! Plue!" Haru yelled.

"Master Plue.

"His body is still warm and wet," Naruto said.

Of course Haru and Elie were too busy panicking to listen.

"Try turning his nose the otherway!" Haru said.

"OKay!" Elie tried and Plue deflated even more. "He's worse now!" Elie cried.

"Puun"

Haru was in total shock.

"What are you doing? Now he's really shriveled!" Haru yelled.

"You're the one who told me to turn his nose the other way!"

"_Maybe The Nine-Tail Fox has some ideas..."_ Naruto thought.

"Hmm... maybe he needs something to eat," Haru said.

"Hold on! I'll go change!" Elie said heading to the forest to change.

"I'll go, uh... lok out for her," Griff said.

"Uh, huh. Not a chance. you're staying with us," Haru siad grabbing Griff.

...

They fed Plue 30 suckers and Plue was still deflated.

"He's eaten 30 pieces and still isn't back to normal..." Haru complained.

"Why is he so withered?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe we should calm down before trying anything else," Naruto suggested.

However Elie took Plue and started putting Plue in water.

"What are you doing?" Haru yelled.

"I thought if I bathe him, maybe he's back to normal..." Elie said.

"Are you trying to kill him? He can't swim!" Haur yelled.

"Hey guys... really... we could just be making a big thing out of nothing," Naruto said, "Trust me, I know.

Haru tried pumping Plue with air with a tire pump. "Pumping him with air will fix him right up." Haru said.

"You'll just make him blow up!" Elie yelled.

Elie dug a hole, placed Plue in it and started covering it up. "Bury him in the dirt! that'll make him better!"

"Where the heck you get that idea?" Haru yelled.

They started arguing whether dirt or air would heal Plue.

Naruto got an idea and walked off.

"Dirt!"

"Air!"

"Dir..."

"Ai..."

Haru's and Elie's fight ended when two waves of water hit them.

"Hot!"

"I wanted to use cold water."

"But the only source of water I could find was from the hot spring."

They turned to see two Narutos, each holding a bucket.

One of the Narutos disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto..." both said.

"Now! Here's what we're going to do," Naruto said, "We're going to let Plue rest for the night. For all we know this could be a side affect of the hot spring since none of us know what Plue is at all," Naruto said, "And... if Plue isn't better by tomorrow... we'll take him back to town to have a vetenarian examine him. Got it?"

"Fine!" Elie and Haru pouted.

Haru reached into a bag and pulled out a tent in a can. It was basically just as said. A canister with a tent in it.

Haru threw it and a huge round tent popped out.

"I'm going to bed!" Haru said.;

"Fine! Good night! See if I care!"

"Hey Naruto, how about we roast some marshmallows?" Griff asked.

"I'm in for that," Naruto said, "I'll summon some shadow clonse to gather some fire wood."

...Later...

Naruto was sound asleep in a tree. Griff was floating in the air sound asleep.

Elie was still alive and look at Plue, who was still deflated.

Elie sighed. "Sorry Naruto, but I'm not going to risk Plue getting worse," Elie said picking up Plue and ran off.

She reached as far as unable to see the camp, but had to stop because the rocky terrain was tearing up the soles of her feat.

"Aw man. Why didn't I put my shoes on before I left?" Elie asked. She looked at Plue and sighed. "Well, I can't just sit here..." Elie said, "I need to get Plue help and fast."

Elie continued in agony.

Then a large shadow creep up on her. Elie turned to see a huge three eyes insect like monster.

"No way... a m-m-m-monster?" Elie asked, "Why now?"

The monster moved forward to attack Elie and Plue.

Haru jumped in front of with his sword drawn causing it to stop.

"If you know what's best for you, you better leave!" Haru threatened.

The monsterous bug tunred and left.

"Haru..." Elie said as Haru sheathed his sword.

"Naruto saw you leave camp with Plue. When you didn't come back, he woke me up," Haru explained.

"So Naruto forced you to come?" Elie asked.

"No... I agreed to go," Haru said, "He ended up being right. All we needed was time to calm down."

"Yeah I guess..." Elie said as she sat down.

Haru noticed Elie's feet.

"Look at your feet. They're all scraped up," Haru said, "Let me take a look at them."

Haru torn off the sleves of his shirt and wrapped them around Elie's feet.

"Haru, I'm sorry..." Elie apologized.

"It's okay... I should be the one to say sorry," Haru respodned.

...

Naruto was keeping watch from his tree top.

"_Sometimes when a friend have an argue, they're just expressing how much they care and concerness," _Naruto thought.

Naruto thought of Sasuke.

"Isn't that right... Sasuke..." Naruto said.

...

Haru had to carry Elie back to camp as the sun rose. When it did, an amazing thing happened. Plue was back to normal.

"Hey, what do you know? Naruto was right," Elie said.

"Either Naruto is getting smarter traveling with us, or he's getting lucky," Haru said.

"Thank goodness! I was so worried! I'm so sorry!" Elie cuddled Plue.

"Puun!"

"Come on! Let's get back to camp before Naruto send his personal search squad," Haru said.

"Yeah!" Elie agreed.


	11. (XI)A Village That Never Stopped Raining

**A Village That Never Stops Raining**

Elie had decided to pass time by playing video games as they head to Ska Village. Haru ane Elie played against each other as Naruto played on his own.

"I won again!" Elie cheered, "This makes 20 wins in a row!"

"I quit! This Game blows!" Haru complained.

"Mine isn't too bad!" Naruto said.

Haru looked and saw that Naruto was playing a ninja game and was beating it.

"Somehow I'm not surprise..." Haru said.

"Hey Haru!" Griff said.

"Yeah?"

"I may not be a meteorologist, but I do believe those are rain clouds," said Griff referring to the sky, "It would be prudent to put up the roof. Could you please press the roof button? It's there on your right."

Haru found the button and pressed it. Nothing appeared.

"Nothing happened," Haru said.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't even noticed you pushed it."

Griff extended his tentacles on the edges around the cart and he grew into an umbrella.

"Amazing Griff!" Elie said.

"Why do you have a roof button if you're the roof?" Naruto asked.

"So I know when I'm needed," Griff replied.

"But we're right here," Haru replied.

It started raining really hard.

"It's really coming down..." Haru said.

"Yup!" Elie agreed.

"It looks like we're about to also have..." said Naruto before lightning struck close to them with a loud bang, "Lightning and Thunder..."

"You think?" Haru responded sarcastically.

Haru turned to Elie was in total shock of fear.

"Hey Elie! Come on!" Haru said.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know..." Haru responded.

"Griff! Elie isn't looking so good! Try and find a place to pull over!" Naruto yelled.

"Ska Village is close. we'll rest there until the rain stops.

...

They arrived at a washed out run down town. They got out and Griff returned to normal. Within only minutes, Naruto's and Haru's spiky hair were flatten down due to the downpour.

"We should look for a hotel," Naruto said carrying some of their bags.

"Hey Griff! Stay here while we search for a hotel!" Haru said.

"Don't worry aobut me, Haru. I'll map ot the area for when you return," Griff said, "Take care Master Plue!"

"Puun!"

"Okay, let's go!" Naruto said.

...

As they walk through the village they took in the condition.

"Hey Naruto, you noticing what I'm noticing?" Haru asked.

"Yeah! This Village looks like it had more rain than the Village Hidden in the Rain," Naruto said.

"Have you been in the Village Hidden in the Rain?" asked Haru.

"No... but it's no thinker that it had it's fair share of rain," Naruto replied, "Hey! I see a hotel!"

"Good! Let's get inside," Haru said.

...

They entered the hotel Naruto found.

"Hello?" Naruto called out.

"Huh? An actual customer? That's... unusual," a tall dark hair woman ssaid, "My name is Lasagna. I'm this Hotel's manager."

"Great! Do you have a room for us?" asked Haru.

"Our friend is in shock of what I think is fear, and we thought it would be a good idea for her to rest while we wait for the rain to let up," Naruto said.

"..." Lasagna looked at them and got up, "Right this way."

They followed her upstairs.

"Hey! Can we borrow a towel?" Haru asked.

"Sure, but towels are expensive... so go easy on it," Lasagna said.

"Is everything here expensive?" Naruto asked.

"No... only anything that deals with laundry," Lasagna said, "Other than that, everything is for free."

She tossed both boys a towel.

...

After they dried off, Haru Plue and Naruto went into the dinning room since Lasagna volunteered to look after Elie. Lasagna joined them once Elie was settled.

"She's out like a light," Lasagna said.

"I see..." Haru said.

"You were right, she was shock from fear," Lasagna said, "Would you two boys care to explain."

"We think it might have been thunder," Haru said.

"I can understand. I would curled up in fear at the thought of seeing ghost," Naruto said.

"Really? You never told me that before," Haru responded.

"It never came up," Naruto responded, "So when do you think the rain will let up?"

"It'll never let up," Lasagna said leaving.

"Okay... that was creepy," said Haru.

"I'm going to go ask around town," said Naruto, "There has to be someone that can fill us in."

"Good idea," Haru said, "We'll go too! Right Plue!"

"Pupuun!" Plue agreed.

...

Naruto looking around for people. "I guess I was expecting too much thinking that someone would be out here," Naruto said.

Naruto noticed a young boy with a buzz cut black hair attacking something.

"Hey kid. Shouldn't you have an umbrella?" Naruto asked, "It's pouring."

The boy was caught off guard that he fell into the mud.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto asked.

"You're not from these parts, are ya?" the kid asked.

"Nope!" Naruto replied.

"I'm not suppose to to talk to strangers," the boy said leaving.

"I'm not a stranger," Naruto responded.

"Get lost! You're in my way! I'm trying to get rid of the demon!"

"Demon?" Naruto asked.

"Th...there it is!"

Naruto look to see a frog.

"The frog?" Naruto asked, "How is a frog a demon?"

The boy took out a rock and was about to throw it, but Naruto stopped him.

"Woah kid! I don't know what your deal is, but I'm not about to let you harm a an innocent frog!" Naruto said thinking, "_Mostly because I have a summoning contract with toads."_

"No one will stop me! I'll kill that frog and end the rain!" the boy said.

"I would listen to Naruto, if I were you," Haru said walking up with Plue, "Frogs aren't demons!"

"What do you know!" the boy yelled before running away.

"It's useless to try to talk to him," said an old man, "You cannot lift the clouds from the heart of a boy who has never seen the Blue Sky."

"What?" Naruto asked as the old man left.

"You should leave this village. This place is one of cold and death."

...

Haru Naruto and Plue returned to the hotel to see that Lasagna was yelling at someone.

"Chino! I told you not to get your clothes all muddy! How manytimes do I have to tell you!"

"I think we came on a bad time," Naruto said.

"What's going on?" Haru asked

Lasagna turned and the boy from before appeared.

"Augh! That's him, mom! The guy who tried to stop me from getting rid of the demons!" Chino said.

"Frogs are not demons!" Naruto responded.

"See! It's all his fault," Chino said.

"Forget it, just go to your room!" Lasagna ordered.

"Fine!"

"I'm the person who has to do all his laundry, and it's not like its an easy chore either! Nothing ever dress!"

"Well, I knew it's raining now," Haru said, "But you can do the laundry tomorrow, right?"

"I don't think it's that simple, Haru," Naruto said.

"He's right! It will rain tomorrow, and it will never stop," Lasagna said, "It's been raining non-stop for five years. Morning, noon, and night. Always pouring down."

"Then..."

"He really hasn't seen a blue sky..."

"That's right. He's never seen so much as the clouds break. For some reason he believes that if he kills the frogs it'll clear up." Lasagna explained, "But it's not really the frogs fault. It's all because of that man."

"That man?" Haru asked.

"Someone created this rain?" Naruto asked.

"Yes! A man who controls thunder came to the manor house in the village. That's when the rain started."

"That's just not right!" Naruto responded.

"Man of thunder..." they heard someone said, "I've finally found you."


	12. (XII) A Man That Controlled Lightning

**A Man That Controlled Lightning**

They turned to see it was Elie.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"Elie?" Haru asked.

Elie didn't say anything else and ran off.

"Elie! What's wrong?" Haru yelled.

"I'll go after her!" said Naruto as he ran off.

"Wait up!" Haru said.

"You shouldn't approach the man of Thunder! Bring her back and fast!" Lasagna yelled.

Haru and Naruto caught up with Elie but she just ran quicker.

"I never knew Elie could move ike that..." Haru said in shock.

"She's still not faster than me," Naruto said as he started running even faster.

"Now Naruto has left me behind," Haru said.

...

Elie was running but Naruto jumped in front of her.

"Elie stop!" Naruto said.

"No, I must find the thunbderman!" Elie said.

"Elie, calm down... Haru and I can help. Remember! We promised to help you find your past," Naruto said, "This is what this is about right? Something related to your past?"

Elie remembered the promise Naruto and Haru made.

"Thanks Naruto," Elie said.

"How about thanking me by telling me what do you know about the Thunderman while we head to the mansion," Naruto said, "Haru is on his way with Plue, so we can tell him later."

"Okay..." Elie agreed.

They headed off.

"It happened a year ago," Elie started, "When I woke up with no memories."

...Flashback...

In what seem to be a burn down remains of a building, Elie laid near the ruble.

When she woke up she saw the remains.

"Wha-what? Where the heck am I? Why am I...?" Elie stopped trying to think back but couldn't, "What? I-I can't remember anything! Th...this can't be happening... somebody? Anybody?"

Elie started feeling a sharp pain in her head.

"Ah... how did I get this killer headache?"

Just then, someone walked up to her. Elie looked up to see it was a young man with blue spiky hair that almost touches his shoulders, purple eyes, a distinctive mark around one of his eyes wearing a white jacket.

"So, you're alive," he said.

"Do you know me? Where are we? What am I doing here?" Elie asked.

"My thunder will tell you," replied the man moving his hand.

Suddenly lightning fired down and struck Elie. Elie collapsed onto the ground.

The man left, believing she was dead, but on contrary, she was still alive.

...

That night Elie was trying to figure out her memories when she saw the letters that seem to have been tatoo on her arm that look like Elie. Since then she went by the name Elie.

...End of Flashback...

"I see, that's why you froze up when we were almost hit by lightning," Naruto said.

"The letters faded since then, but I have a feeling that it's connected to my past and that man knows something about it," Elie responded.

"Makes sense, I guess," Naruto responded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I send a category request to include at least most of the Rave Master Characters as well as some changes to some of the characters already added (mostly from the manga series including the ending chapter results of the manga series).

In return the man in charge of the site has asked me to share this to those readying. To help with the category changes that unless the characters' full names are mostly used that help by listing names by abbreviating the names either by the first, last, or use nickname.

Also, with Naruto's relations to Haru and Elie, he's just going to have a sibling-like relation with Elie and Haru. Meaning Haru and Elie are going to be like brother and sister to Naruto.


	13. (XIII) A Promise for Blue Sky

**A Promise for Blue Sky**

Haru and Plue lost sighted of Naruto and Elie.

"Geez those two can run! I can't find them anywhere," Haru said, "And I don't know where the manor house is either."

"Puun!"

A rock flew and hit Haru in the back of the head. Haru turned to see Chino with the Ten Commandments Sword.

"That's my..."

"I know. You're going to fight the thunderman, right?" Chino asked.

"HUh? No... I'm just going to help Naruto get Elie back," Haru replied.

"Elie? You mean that that hot chick?" asked Chino.

"What are you? An old man?" asked Haru.

"At least your friends are smart! That guy brought his pouch of what I hope is weapons, and that chick took her weapons too!" Chino said.

"Actually, I think Naruto always carried that pouch around," Haru replied.

"Then why didn't you take your weapon? The Thunderman is really strong!" Chino stated.

"But I told you, I don't wanna fight him," Haru said.

Chino stared at Haru and sighed. "I see... I get it..."

"That thunder-dude must have some connection with Elie... but we won't know for sure until we find her," Haru explained.

"Connection? Then she's in the Shadow guard, too?" Chino yelled.

"Elie in the shadow guard? That's crazy! She couldn't be!" Haru yelled before realizing what they were talking about, "Wait, shadow guard?"

"Yeah! The thunder-man is a member of the Shadow Guard!" Chino yelled.

"I see... so the Shadow Guard is here too, huh?" Haru asked, "Well, we can't do anything until we talk to Elie. Hand me my sword."

"Huh?" Chino asked.

"Where's the manor house?" Haru asked as he took his sword.

"O-Over there! So you are going to defeat him?" Chino asked.

"I'll see what I can do," Haru replied.

"Okay! Then I'll do my best, too! To defeat the demons!" Chino yelled.

Haru stopped and turned to Chino.

"Frogs are not demons!"

"Huh?" Chino responded.

"Listen, if this rain stops, you've got to leave those frogs alone!" Haru yelled, "Promise me!"

"B-But they're demons who make it rain!" Chino yelled.

"Didn't you just tell me that the thunder-man made it rain?" Haru yelled, "All you're doing is picking on innocent animals!"

"But... I... I could never win against the thunder-man," Chino cried.

Haru took out his sword and raised it to the air.

"Leave that to me! I will show you blue skies!" Haru promised, "I promised. You keep your promise, too."

Chino look at Haru. "...Okay."

"Right on!" Haru said, "I was a goofy kid once too. I think we'll be good friends, and once Naruto realize you stop tormenting frogs, he'll be your friend too!"

"Huh?" Chino responded as Haru and Plue ran off.

"Friends..." Chino said.


	14. (XIV) He's the Thunder-Man?

(XIV) He's the Thunder-Man?

At the manor with the flag of the shadow guard, a kid warned the men about the Rave Master coming their way.

Elie and Naruto arrived.

"That's the Shadow Guard Signia," Naruto said, "I guess this means that man is part of the shadow guard. That ight make things complicated."

"I still want to find some answers, Naruto," Elie said.

"Right," Naruto replied.

They went through the gate to the front door.

It was open and they were able to go in. The building was pitch black.

Then the light turned on and a huge muscular man with a tube like hair due sat at what look like a throne.

"So, you come, Rave Master," he said turning to Naruto.

"Me?" Naruto asked.

"You think Naruto is the Rave Master?" Elie asked.

"You're younger than I was told, Rave Master," the man known as Go said, "Stop productions for now!"

The workers agreed and stopped

"Hmmm... I guess we can work with you, kid. We'll need to do something about those markings on your face though," Go said, and we'll have to give him a wardrobe."

"Markings?" asked Elie.

"Wardrobe change?" Naruto asked.

"And I guess we can do something for your girlfriend too..."

"Whoa wait a second!" Elie said.

"She's not my girlfriend?" Naruto responded.

"Makeup! Wardrobe!"

A group of people came and started giving Naruto and Elie some wardrobe change.

When they were done, Naruto was wearing a grey jacket over a black t-shirt, blue torn jeans, and some sneakers. Only thing original was that Naruto still had his headband and pouch.

Elie and Naruto both were covered in make up.

"Okay, prepare for next scene."

"Um... Elie... this guy isn't the Thunder-man you were talking about, is he?" Naruto asked.

"No, he's not," Elie replied, "I'm having my doubts these guys are really shadow guard too..."

"Then let's leave," Naruto said.

"Hey! Where are you to going?" Go demanded.

"Listen, I appreciate the new Wardrobe, and I'll send you the bill, but we have no business with you," Naruto said.

"Yeah... so could you be a dear and open the door for us?" Elie asked.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Go punched the door, leaving a dent. "These doors are made out of a very special alloy, but look, they're still no match for my fist."

Go did a stance and his crew cheered and applauded.

"So what? I can send it flying with my Rasengan," Naruto said.

"Really?" Go asked.

"Anyways, we got to go look for the Thunder-guy," Elie said.

"Thunder-guy? But that's me, ain't it?"

"Sorry, but the guy I'm looking for is a bit more handsome than you," Elie said.

"What?"

"I think you pushed it there, Elie," Naruto said.

"How could there be... a better looking guy than me? Are you calling me ugly? The nerve!" Go snorted in anger.

Go pushed Elie and Naruto aside and started punching the door like a craze man.

When he was done he left hundreds of dents.

"Look! Could someone who's unattractive do that?" Go asked, "So don't dare call me ugly!"

"Elie only said that the man she was looking for was better looking. No one called you ugly," Naruto said.

"Forget him, Naruto. Let's go find another way out," Elie said.

"Alright! That's it!" Go said and started doing strange movements, "Haaaaaa Shin Goken..."

Just then the door exploded sending Go flying. His crew were in total shock.

"There you two are," Haru said.

"Haru you made it!" Elie yelled.

"About time," Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto, what's up with your new wardrobe?" Haru asked.

"The big guy gave me a wardrobe change," Naruto said.

"Although, I have to admit, it look good on you," Elie said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, actually it does," Haru said.

"Well, since we got a way out of here, let's go," Elie said.

"Hold on! I've got some business to take care of with these jerks," Haru said, "Who's the thunder-dude? Come out here, now!"

"Thunder-dude?" one film crew member asked,.

"You mean go?"

"He's out cold."

They looked at the man Haru knock out.

"Well, wake up! We gotta talk," Haru said.

"Man, how cocky is taht guy?"

"We should finish him off..."

"Huh?" Haru asked.

"Hold it right there!" yelled a new voice.


	15. (XV) Are We Going to Dance or Fight?

**(XV) Are We Going to Dance or Fight?**

"Hold it right there!" yelled a new voice. A young woman with pink hair appeared on the balcony.

"Rosa!"

"You were here the whole time?"

"Yes. But never mind that. Who did this to my man?" the woman known as Rosa said.

"It was them!" the men pointed at Haru Naruto Elie and Plue, who came in with Haru.

"Yes. I saw it all," Rosa replied.

"_Then why did you ask?"_ Many thought.

"Start the music!" Rosa said.

Music started playing.

"What is this?" Haru asked.

"I'm not sure," Elie replied.

"That's right! It's dance time!" Rosa siad, "Dance until you die."

Suddenly Haru and Naruto started having the sensation to dance and started dancing to the music, really bad, although Haru was worse than Naruto.

"Haru? Naruto? What's wrong?" Elie asked.

"I have no clue!" Naruto said.

"Our bodies won't stop dancing," Haru said.

"Well, at least you two look cool," Elie said as Haru and Naruto started doing the worse possible egyptian dance possible.

"Any man who hears this music must move to the beat! Amazing isn't it?" Rosa asked.

Haru and Naruto noticed that the crewmen were dancing too. Even Plue was dancing before he stopped and walked off.

"I don't even want to know," Naruto commented.

Finally the music finally stopped. Every man and boy rested in order to try to catch their breath.

"Man, I'm totally beat!" Naruto complained.

"I never want to go through that again," Haru responded.

"Rosa! Have mercy! Are you trying to kill us?" one of the goons asked.

"Sorry about that," Rosa responded.

"You're the Thunder-dude's girlfriend, huh?" Haru asked.

"That's right. You got something to say to Go, you can say it to me," Rosa said.

"The rain..." said Haru.

"Huh?"

"Make the rain stop now!" Haru threatened.

"Oh, is that all? I can't," Rosa responded.

"What? You can't or you won't?" Haru demanded.

"Well, you see... the rain is for our movie!" Rosa explained.

"Movie?" Naruto and Haru asked.

"He may not look like it, buit Go is a director!" Rosa replied.

"Director, huh? That actually explain alot," explained Naruto.

"Yeah... he did seem to behave more like a director than an enemy," Elie responded.

"..." Haru look at the two confused.

"I'm going to be the star of his next movie. And he told me the rain really suits me!" Rosa explained, "That's when he decided to shoot the whole film in the rain! It'll rock the whole world cinema!"

"But can't you do it somewhere else?" Haru asked.

"No way. We're already half-way through filming. We can't just change locations now," Rosa replied.

"But couldn't you turn off the rain when you weren't filming?" Naruto asked.

"Good point. It's not humanly possible to film all the time," Elie responded.

"Oh... I get it! You never seen any of Go's movies. He creates his best effects without using computers. If you've ever seen **Hello Bobby**. It was a critical hit..."

"Shut up! What are you guys thinking?" Haru yelled, "Don't you have a heart? All the folks in this town are miserable because of you and your dumb movie!"

"Never even thought about that," Rosa replied.

"Cold hearted scag!"

"It's for art!"

"I'm shuttin' this set down!" Haru chaged at Rosa.

"Time for your final scene. Dance until you and the rave master die," said Rosa.

"Don't tell me... again..." Naruto complained.

"Music!" Rosa ordered.

Music started and Naruto Haru along with every guy in the building started dancing.

"This... is... so... stupid..." Naruto said, "I can't... even stop... dancing... long enough... to make a... handsign..."

"All of the men are dancing. Including you Rave Master," Rosa told Naruto.

"I'm... not... the Rave Master..." Naruto argued.

"But since I'm feeling a little generous, if your girlfriend defeats me, I'll let you go," Rosa said.

"Me?" Elie asked.

"Girlfriend?" Naruto and Haru asked.

"Let's rumble," Rosa said.

"I'm not fighting!" Elie stated.

"Then it will be even easier for me to finish you and your friends," said Rosa as shetook out what at first look like a gun but actually was a sword and came at Elie.

"Hold it!" Elie responded as she took out her Tonfas and blocked Rosa, "What did I ever do to you?"

"Nice!" said Haru.

Rosa kneed Elie in the gut.

"Elie!" Haru yelled.

"Ow!" Elie responded and noticed her Tonfa's condition, "You scuffed up my brand new Tonfa blasters! Now I'm mad!" Elie got up and stomped toward Rosa, "You're going down."

"Uh... Elie..." Naruto said.

"Bring it! You rely too much on men! It makes me sick!" Rosa started attacking Elie.

Elie blocked each attack with her Tonfa Blasters. "What? You don't lean on your boyfriend."

"Oh, come on! Are you freakin blind?" Rosa asked as Go was still out cold.

"You are one nutty lady!" Elie said as she struck Rosa in the gut. "That was for kneeing me in the stomach."

"Amazing!" Haru said.

"Puun"

"Actually, I think I seen something like this before," said Naruto.

"Don't count me out just yet!" yelled Rosa as she pulled the trigger. Her sword extended like a rope sword.

The sword missed Elie, but Rosa controlled it to attack at all kind of directions.

"What the-?" Elie responded.

"My dancing wolf," Rosa explained.

Elie dodge as the blade dug into the ground, but then the blade jumped out from the ground at Elie.

"Aaaah!" Elie ran away as the blade dive and jump at her. Elie tripped over as the blade came from behind.

"Agh!" Elie yelled as she turned around and fired her Tonfa Blaster at the blade. The blast repelled the blade.

"Yes!" Elie cheered.

"Way to go!" Naruto yelled.

"Coo!" Haru responded.

"I lost control," said Rosa and noticed the blade was coming at her face, "And it's headed right for me! Traitor."

Elie grabbed the chain connecting the blade and stopped the attack.

The Music stopped and the men that were dancing were taking a breather.

"Why did you save me?" Rosa asked.

"I know I wouldn't want that to happen to my face! And I know how important looks can be for an actress!" Elie stated, "So before we start fighting, how about we make a deal. If I win, will you stop the rain? I hate rain and thunder, and the humidity makes my hair all frizzy."

"I think she forgot about the town," said Haru.

"Actually, I don't think she even realized the town's condition," Naruto responded.

"No need for it. I've lost. I can't keep going without a weapon," Rosa said, "I'll ask Go to stop the rain. I'm sure he'll do it for me."

"Really?" Haru asked.

"Yeah! It won't even be a problem. I'm sure Go will do it for me," Rosa

"What are you saying, Rosa?"

"What about your movie?"

"it's okay," Rosa said, "By the way, do you guys have agents? I'm sure we could make you stars."

"I don't know..." Elie replied.

Rosa walked over to Go and started shaking him. "Wake up, Go. We need to chat."

"Shin... Goken..." Go said as he woke up beforeo punching Rosa in the cheek, "Ultimate fist."

Everyone stared at total shock, except for Naruto who was laughing.


	16. (XVI) Go's Thunder Mallet

**(XVI) Go's Thunder Mallet**

Just as Haru Elie and Naruto thought the battle was over and that the Rain over Ska Village will finally be over, Go punched his girlfriend: Rosa while waking up.

Rosa was send flying into the air from the hit. Haru saved Rosa before she hit the ground.

"Huh? Wh-what happened?" Go asked.

"Oh, man! Are you all right?" Haru asked.

"An actress is only as good as her looks," Rosa repled even though the cheek Go punched her at was so swollen it covered half of her face.

"No! My beautiful Rosa!" Go responded not realizing what he did, "You! You did this!"

"Dude, it was you," Naruto laughed.

"Naruto, I don't think your laughing is helping," Elie responded.

"Unforgivable!" Go responded, "Bring the Thunder."

"Yes sir!" a goon said.

"Hold up! You need to listen to me! Your girlfriend said to stop the rain!" Haru responded.

"You pathetic amateur. Can't you ad-lib a better excuse than that?" Go asked holding up a huge mallet with a stone in the center and the word 'Go' on it, "I'm going to rip you up."

"Aw snap. So this is how it's going down?" Haru asked pulling out his sword and tried to stand up. However Haru fell backwards.

"Get up!" Go ordered

"_My legs are numb. It must be from all that dancing,"_ Haru thouhght.

"Hold on, Haru!" Naruto said getting up before collapsing falling on his face.

"_Apparently even Naruto's endurance is limited,"_ Haru thought as he sweatdropped.

"You're a goner," Go said, "After what you did to my prima donna, you're going to pay.

"H-Hold up! I can't go at it with you," Haru stated.

"Amateur... you need to speak clearly and enunciate," Go responded.

"Huh?"

"I'll show you how a pro does it!" Go slammed his mallet down toward Haru's feet.

Haru split his legs in order to dodge it.

"Haru!" Elie yelled.

"That was close..." Haru said as electric sparks came off the mallet. Lightning fired down and hit Haru.

"My mallet possess a shadow stone called the 'Angry Blitz'. With it, I wield thunder."

...

"Now I see why they call him the Thunder man," Naruto responded.

"Yeah... but he's still not the one I'm looking for," Elie responded, "So how are we going to help Haru?"

"I don't know. I don't think even my kunais can break that stone," Naruto replied.

Plue walked up to them.

"We can throw Plue," Naruto said.

"Puun"

...

"Lights, camera, action! Get up!" Go said.

"I can't..." Haru stated.

"Then you're finish!" Go slammed his mallet down and send another lightning at Haru. Haru dodge it, but recieved small ammount of shock

The most unexpected thing happened. After the electric shock, Haru was moving normal.

"Hey! I can stand again!" Haru cheered.

"You are one strange kid," Go said.

...

"Actually I'm started to be able to move my legs too," Naruto said shifting his legs.

"You weren't even hit by lightning though," Elie responded.

...

"Hey! Camera 2! Make sure you get everything!" Go told a camera man.

"Dude, you're the weirdo, not me," Haru said.

"I'll make this fight the climax of my next movie," Go said, "Die for my movie!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Haru yelled, "Just stop the rain!"

Go slammed his mallet down but Haru blocked it with the ten commandments.

"Heavy..." Haru said before noticing electricity coming off the mallet. Haru dodge and avoid the lightnign as Go slammed his mallet down.

Then Go swipe his mallet. Haru dodge it causing Go to hit the wall. When he did rubble fell down and hit Go in the head knocking him down.

"You're dead meat!" Go yelled.

"Oh gimme a break!" Haru yelled, "This is pointless."

"Pointless? You call a cool action scene like this pointless?" Go asked, "Stupid critics."

"I'm not a critic..." Haru stated.

"Then what should I call you then? Best boy? Key Grip?"

"Man, you are dense. You call yourself a director, but you're not even fit to handle second unit!" Haru stated.

"That's it! You're goin' down now!"

The two came at each other. Haru blocked the Mallet with his sword but was forced back.

"Explosion!" Haru yelled as the ten commandments transform to Explosion form. Haru swipe but Go blocked it.

"Then Explosion Technique Super explosion!" Haru yelled as he struck Go with a bigger explosion.

It wasn't enough as Go slammed the Mallet down. "Ultra Thunder Fist of Doom!" Go summoned large ammount of electricity.

Haru dodge it, but bits of the electricity almost hit Elie.

"Uh... Elie..." said Naruto remembering Elie's story.

"Noooo!" Elie yelled as she picked up the closest thing-which unfortunately was Plue-and threw him.

"Aaah! Plue!" Haru yelled.

Go noticed Plue. "An Alien? They really existed." Go was in a daze but then used his mallet to block Plue.

However, Plue's nose hit the shadow stone and destroyed it.

When the Shadow Stone was destroyed, the mallet broke into pieces.

Naruto burst out laughing as Elie gasped.

"Explosion Technique: Bakugeki Dance Explosion!" Haru yelled as he send multiple explosions that hit Go.

Go hit the ground unable to continue but not before saying, "Cut... End scene..."


	17. (XVII) Well? Which Button Is It?

**(XVII) Well? Which Button Is It?**

Talk about Deja Vu. Haru had defeated Go, for the second time in one day.

"Dude, no way! He beat Go!"

"Eeek!"

"Oh, the Humanity!"

"Didn't Haru defeated Go not to long ago?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he did..." Elie said.

Haru turned to the remains of the door, which was hardly anything left. Outside it was raining.

"The rain isn't stopping. Why not?" Haru asked one of the goons.

"Eeek!"

"Rosa! Wake up!" one of the men tried to wake Rosa up.

Rosa got up and noticed her boyfriend.

"G-Go! Augh! What happened?" Rosa asked shaking Go, "Snap out of it! Wake up!"

"Oooh... Rosa," Go regained conscious, "Your face... is it okay now?"

"Yeah... No thanks to you!" Rosa kicked Go in the face.

Naruto held back his laughs.

"What're you doin' Rosa? What the heck is your problem?" Go asked confused.

"You hit my pretty face! I'll never forgive you!" Rosa responded.

"I hit your face? You're crazy!"

"You did too! Jerk!"

"Um... guys..." Haru interupted, "I don't care how you did it, but stop the rain."

"What did you say?" asked Go in a threatening way.

"Just do it, Go!" Rosa punched, "I promised these kids! I told them we'd bring back some sunshine!"

"Okay, my prima donna."

Go pushed a button and a trap door opened up. An elevator came up holding some weird contraction with multiple buttons.

"Wait! You're telling me this rain is caused by a machine?" Naruto asked.

"There's six buttons... which one turned it off?" Haru asked.

"Well it should be..." Go said before pausing to think, "I don't remember."

"You don't remember?" Haru yelled.

"Well, he hasn't used it in five years," Rosa replied.

"What?" Elie asked.

"Every button controls the type of weather we want, except for two. One turns it on and off, but one activates the Self-Destruct," Rosa said.

"Why do you need a self-destruct button?" Naruto asked.

"Just incase someone tries to turn it off," Rosa replied.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll remember," Go said, "I give you my word as a director."

"That's great... I guess..." Haru siad.

"Let's see. There are six buttons, and only one turns it on and off. hit the wrong one, and we'll be blown to kingdom come," Go said.

"Your girlfriend already pointed that out," Naruto stated.

"Puun" Plue pressed the far right bottom row button.

Everyone was in shock.

"What are you doing, Alien!" Go yelled.

"Plue's not an alien! He's an in... I mean a dog!" Elie yelled.

"You were about to say he was an insect," Haru stated.

"Hey! It stopped raining!" Naruto said looking outside.

"He must of been lucky," Rosa said.

"We should get out of here," Elie said.

"Good idea," Haru said.

"Hold it!" Go yelled.

They froze and turned to Go who appeared right in front of Elie.

He took out a picture of the blue spiky hair wizard.

"Is this the person you're looking for?" Go asked Elie

"That's him!" Elie responded in shock.

"Oooh! Let me see! I want to see!" Naruto responded scrambling to get a look.

"He looks cool," Haru said.

"Yeah, I've heard he's the second greatest guy after me. However, you shouldn't mess with this guy," Go said.

"No one knows anything about him other than the vicious rumors that float around," Rosa explained.

"He's a wizard that specialize in space time magic, but he's most known for his elemental magic. He can control Fire, Water, and Earth at will. They call him the Elemental Master."

"Did you say space time magic?" Naruto shot forward.

"I think Naruto missed out on the rest," Haru sweat dropped.

"I see... well, thanks anyway!" Elie responded.

"Alright! Now get out of here!" Go said, "I don't want to see you ever again!"

"_If this guy knows space time magic, he must be from that wizard town Griff was talking about,"_ Naruto thought, "_When I see him, I'll have him tell us what he knows about Elie's past, and then I'll find out about what I need to know."_

"Hey, Naruto! We're leaving!" Haru yelled.

"Oh... I'm coming!" Naruto responded as he chased after his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know Naruto didn't due much in this battle, but there wasn't much Naruto could do. Like in the last chapter, since Haru saved Rosa, Go-who didn't see it-assumed it was Haru that hit Rosa.


	18. (XVIII) Rave's Location Identified

**(XVIII) Rave's Location Identified**

At Ska Village, everyone was outside after noticing that the rain had finally stopped. They watched in amazement as the clouds broke apart and sun light beamed down.

Everyone cheered as their five years of tormenting rain was finally over.

Among the people were Lasagna and Chino. Lasagna turned to her son and saw what she thought was a miracle. Chino was smiling and laughing as he his hand out to the light.

Lasagna cried with joy as Chino laughed.

...

Haru Elie Plue and Naruto arrived at the town to see the celebration.

Naruto was still wearing the clothes Go had forced him change too, but other than that he was still the same as when he left.

"Haru!" Chino yelled as he ran to the group, "You beat the Thunder-man, didn't you?" Chino asked.

"I guess so..." Haru laughed.

"Wow! You're so strong! Do you think I can grow up to be like you someday?" Chino ased.

"Sure! But you have to train every day!" Haru said holding out his sword.

"That's right!" Elie agreed.

"Haru practices with his sword everyday," Naruto responded.

"Okay! I'll train every day!" Chino agreed.

"_Could it be that these children were the ones who stopped the rain!"_ Lasagna thought.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

"Huh?" Lasagna responded.

"Isn't it great? Now your laundry will dry!" Naruto said.

"Yeah... thank you..." Lasagna agreed.

Naruto then join his friends in the celebrations.

"Blue skies..." the old man from before said.

"Elder?" Lasagna responded realizing what he said, "That's true. And it's all thanks to those kids. They're as beautiful as the sky!"

"Yes... It's been so long..."

"Hey look! A rainbow!" Naruto yelled.

They look to see a huge rainbow over the town.

"Possibly the only good thing you can get after so much rain is a beautiful rainbow," Haru said.

"That's for sure," Elie agreed.

...

Go and Rosa saw the rainbow. They were bandage up from their battles and Go was wearing a suit.

"Rosa... I'm going to rebuild this village..." Go said, "I'll-we'll return it to its former glory."

"Sounds good," Rosa agreed.

"I realized what a mess I made. Now everything's clear." Go said.

...

After spending time with them, Chino started referring Elie Naruto and Haru as his brothers and sister.

Elie was looking over the photo.

"That Go guy was actually pretty nice. He even gave me the guy's picture!" Elie said.

"I say!" Naruto agreed, "And I got to keep these clothes he gave me."

"Yeah," Haru agreed, "It was the Shadow Stone that turned him. Shadow Stones corrupts whoever it touches."

"I guess so," Elie agreed.

"Hey sis!" said Chino pointing at Plue who was lying on the ground, "He's been like that for a while. Is something wrong?"

"I think he's asleep," Elie responded, "He actually looks cute."

"Maybe because of all the sunshine," Haru replied.

...

After a bit they finally got a motorcycle with a side car. Haru had to change to new clothes since his was ruined after fighting Go.

Haru drove with Elie sitting behind him, and Naruto and Plue in the side car.

"That was fast!" Haru said.

"Yeah, I didn't think we'd find it this quickly!" Elie said.

"It helps that there was a man that was alive fifty years ago," Haru replied.

...Flashback...

The elder was talking to them.

"A place where a shooting star fell fifty years ago?" the elder asked.

"Yeah!" Haru replied.

"Well, I'm sure I saw a falling star landed somewhere in Termolo Mountain north of here," the Elder replied.

...End of Flashback...

"Hey guys! What ever happened to Griff and the horse?" Elie asked.

"No clue," Naruto responded.

"I haven't seen them since we came to Ska Village," Haru responded.

"Haru!" yelled a voice.

They turned to see Griff and the horse who was of course pulling the chart.

They stopped so that Griff could catch up.

"I just came from a village near Ska Village and Termolo Mountain," Griff said, "They say that there's a huge hole in the mountain called Akumu Hall."

"That might be where the Rave Landed," Haru said.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled.

"Way to go Griff," Elie responded

"Well, don't get too excited just yet. The Shadow Guard is already there excavating for the rave," Griff said.

"That's not good," Naruto replied.


	19. (XIX) Entrance Of Akuma Hall

**(XIX) Entrance Of Akuma Hall**

At a mountain with a curved peak that looked sort of like a hook, Shadow Guard soldiers were using machines to excavate the mountain. The base of the mountain was surrounded by guards.

The commander of the troops was Shuda himself.

"Haven't you found the Rave yet?" Shuda asked.

"We're very sorry, Master Shuda! Akumu hall is much bigger than we first thought."

"Doesn't matter! Keep going," Shuda ordered.

"Emergency! The Rave Master is heading this way!"

"No worries, " Shuda responded, "I sent an assassin after him. It should at least stall him and that Uzumaki kid."

Shuda turned to the cave to go in.

...

In the forest surrounding the mountain, Haru Elie Naruto Plue and Griff were forced to hide and watch.

"THere are guards everywhere! If we try to force our way in, we're doomed," Haru said.

"What do we do?" Elie asked.

"I can transformed into one of the guards and sneak in," Naruto said.

"That sounds like a good idea, but that just leaves Elie and me ot here!" Haru responded.

"Puun" Plue ran off somewhere.

"Plue, where are you going?" Elie asked.

"Master Plue!" Griff responded.

Plue didn't go far. In fact he stopped at a pair of feet.

"Puun Puun"

"Someone's there?" Haru asked.

The feet moved behind the rocks that was covering the body. A huge bear with a battle axe came out.

"A bear?" Haru yelled. Elie hid behind Haru as Naruto took out a Kunai.

The bear look at the group. "Who are you?"

"It talked!" Haru yelled.

"You seen one of my summonings, and you're freaked out by a talking bear," Naruto stated.

"Oh... right..." Haru responded.

"What's with all the shaking?" The bear asked, "Is it because I smell like fish?"

"Um... no..." Naruto responded.

"Maybe we should shake hands," Elie said.

"I am Kuma," the bear said.

"You live on this mountain?" Haru asked.

"Yep. I been living here for the last fifty years," Kuma replied, "Why are you here?"

"We're looking for something," Haru replied.

"We were told it was in Akuma Hall," Naruto replied.

"Well, it looks like you've been beat to the punch..." Kuma responded.

"But I have to find it before they do," Haru said.

"Yo're going to go into Akuma Hall by yourself?" Kuma asked.

"He has us," said Naruto referring to him Elie Plue and Griff.

"Not much of an army," Kuma responded, "Listen, the place is huge, and the tunnels are like a maze. There's no guarantee you'll come out alive."

"We'll figured it out," Haru responded.

"You don't know what you're getting into kid. This is Akuma 'Nightmore' Hall. You'll never make it out alive," Kuma explained.

"We'll be fine. Haru and I are tougher than we look," Naruto said.

"Plus, I promise my sister I'd come back safe," Haru responded.

"_Could he be the new Rave Master?"_ Kuma thought.

"Bear! There's a bear up there!" a shadow guard yelled.

"They saw you! No choice then," Haru said grabbing his sword.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said reaching for his weapons.

However Kuma grabbed them by the collar of their shirts and pulled them away as he ran with Elie Plue and Griff following.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Haru yelled.

"Use your heads! We have to get out of here. We don't stand a chance here," Kuma replied.

"Sure we can! There's only a hundred of them," Naruto said.

"There's three hundred easy," Kuma replied.

"So! I can create that many clones in my sleep," Naruto bragged.

The shadow guard send four soldiers after them.

"There're only four of 'em chasing after us right now. e can take 'em out once we're far enough from the main troops," Kuma said.

"I get it..." Haru responded.

"Hey! That gives me an idea," Elie responded, "Haru, Naruto, knock them out!"

"Huh?"

...

Once far enough, they knock out the men and undressed them from their uniforms.

"I get it! Brains and Beuty! Elie, you're amazing!"

"Ta-da!" Elie said.

"Nice thinking Elie" Haru responded.

"Yeah, but I'm going to have to use the transformation Jutsu," Naruto said as his clothes were too big.

"Yeah... now that I think about it, since you haven't hit puberty yet, you'll obviously stick out," Haru responded.

"Is there anyone you know who might blend in?" Elie asked.

"Let me think..." Naruto said, "Oh! I know!"-Naruto made the handsign-"Transform!"

Naruto transformed into Iruka only wearing the Shadow Guard uniform.

"Who did you transform into?" Haru asked.

"My Academy instructor: Iruka-sensei," Naruto replied.

"Cool! And you included the Uniform into the transformation!" Elie responded.

"Remind me to get a list of everyone you know..." Haru responded.

Haru then turned to the bear who was wearing the unform, only it was obviously the opposite from Narto's as it was torn in half on him.

"I think you'll have to stay," Haru said, "Other than that! Let's go!"

...

They had to hide Plue and Griff in a backpack, and took Shiba's example of wrapping the ten commandments sword so it won't be recognize.

"Yo're back! What about the bear? I didn't hear any gun shots... and where is the other officer who went with you," the officer said before realizing, "You aren't the men we sent after the bear! What unit are you from? What are your orders? Weren't you told not to leave your post?"

"_Not good!"_ Haru thought.

Naruto stepped up. "Sir! My name is Iruka Umino! We're recently added recruits who was send here to help find the Rave Stone!" Naruto saluted, "We were told we would get our orders from the commander of this unit."

Haru was in shock as Elie gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright, Master Shuda is in the hall as well speak, so go in," the man replied.

"Thank you sir!" Naruto replied.

"_Shuda... so he's here,"_ thought Haru remembering Shuda.

They headed into the cave.

...

On the mountain, a man dressed in a shadow guard uniform was looking through the scope of a sniper rifle and noticed Haru Elie and Naruto transformed into Iruka.

"You're here," he said when he saw Haru.


	20. (XX) Dangerous Sleeping Pollen

**(XX) Dangerous Sleeping Pollen**

Naruto-still transform into Iruka-Elie and Haru made it into the cave.

"We did it! Infilation successful!" Elie said.

"So far, so good, but the place is still filled with Shadow Guard Goons," Haru said, "And Shuda's here, which complicates things."

"Do you know Shuda?" Elie asked.

"He attack Garage Island," Naruto replied.

"Oh..." Elie responded, "Well don't worry! They'll never recognize us dressed like this!"

"Well, they haven't yet. But Shuda knows Naruto and me and we run into him it could mean trouble," Haru said.

"This place is huge," Naruto said.

They look and saw that Naruto was right.

"Well, let's see how deep we can get," Haru said.

"Yes, commander!" Elie agreed.

"Elie, you're nuts," Haru said.

...

Mean while, a man dressed in a shadow guard uniform caught onto a scent of Perfume and followed it.

...

Haru Elie and Naruto went so far in the cave that they couldn't hear the shadow guard.

"I think it's safe for you to cancel out the transformation, Naruto," Haru said.

"Oh, right!" Naruto cancel out the ninjutsu and transform back into his goofy 12 year old self.

"We should let Plue and Griff out too," Haru said.

"Oh right," Elie look at her backpack where Plue's nose stuck out at the bottom and Griff's head and tentacle-feet were sticking out on each side of the top latch. Elie let them out.

"Sorry I had to cram you into my bag," Elie appologized.

"Puun"

"I don't mind. I love the smell of fresh laundry," Griff replied.

"_Don't you mean women underwear?"_ Naruto thought.

"All right. Time to go find the Rave Stone before Shuda," Haru said.

"Yes sir!" Elie yelled.

"Puun"

"Good thing Plue is the Rave Bearer, or we would be lost," Haru siad.

"Um Haru, Plue is asleep," Naruto said.

Haru look and saw that Naruto was right. "Get up!" Haru yelled.

"That's strange, he was just awake," Naruto responded.

He heard someone collapsed and they turned to see it was Elie.

"Elie!" Haru yelled.

"Zzzz"

"She's asleep," Haru said.

"So is Griff," Naruto said.

Haru turned to see that Griff was floating in the air.

"He floats when he sleeps?" Haru asked.

"Yes, and I talk too," Griff replied.

"What?" Haru responded.

"Don't be surprised. I am exhausted," Griff said, "Good night."

"Why are we the only ones awake?" Haru asked.

"Maybe it has to do with that patch of flowers over there," Naruto replied pointing.

"Flowers?" Haru asked turning to see there was indeed a patch of flowers. "What are flowers doing this dep in the cave?"

"I don't know, but I won't be surprise if the pollen put everyone to sleep," Naruto said.

"Pollen, huh?" Haru took out his ten commandment sword and swung it as it transform into explosion. However when he did pollen spreaded everywhere.

"_I spread the pollen even more," _thought Haru as he said, "Naruto don't-yawn-fall asleep-"

However Naruto collapsed in slumber.

"_I guess I'm the only one still awake... I can't aford to fall asleep... I need to protect the others..."_

"This is sleeping pollen," someone said.

Haru turned to see a man that seem to be dressed like a scientist. Haru fell asleep before he knew what happened.

...

Haru woke up and shot right up.

"Where am I?" Haru asked.

"Relax Haru, we're fine," Naruto said.

Haru turned to see his friends awake.

"Good Morning!" Elie greeted.

"What the heck happened?" Haru asked.

"We all passed out and this guy saved our butts," Elie replied pointing at the scientist, "That pollen was toxic."

"All in a day'z verk, fraulein," the man said in a strange accent, "My name's Schneider. I'm an arzt a doctor. I got rid of all the pollen. You should be able to breathe normally."

"Thank you," Haru responded.

"No problem. YOu should take is vaccine, too," Dr. Schneider said, "The vaccine doesn't verk on persons already asleep. Here, give me your arm."

"A needle? Am I sick or something?" Haru asked.

"Pardon me. I didn't explain. Zis sleeping pollen isn't a naturally occurring phenomenon. It's highly toxic. If you don't get a vaccine, your body will svell and eventually burst!"

"Really?" Haru paled.

"You're afraid of needles, aren't you?" Elie asked in a mocking tone.

"D-Don't be ridiculous!" Haru yelled.

"Come on, Haru. I had to endure it," Naruto responded.

"Don't vorry. It'll only urt for a moment."

Haru took the shot.

"Ow, that stings," Haru cried.

"Hey... what's a doctor like you doing in a place like this?" Elie asked.

"I need zee sleeping pollen for a new zerum. But the sleeping pollen zeems to be fake." Dr. Schneider said.

"Fake?" Haru asked.

"I started to explain before. Natural sleeping pollen isn't poisonous. So zee sleeping potion here has to be zynthetic! Shadow Guard must've created it to kill intruders!"

"Shadow guard!" Haru and Naruto responded.

"It's horrible. How many people died to make this? I knew you weren't part of it when I zaw your friend here, so I decided to help," Dr. Schneider said referring to Naruto, "He'z too young to be a shadow guard after all."

"I'm almost 13 years old," Naruto stated.

"I've blocked zee only entrance and exit from zee demon guard. And I've vandered as far as three days into zee caves. I know zese caves vell."

"Really?" Haru asked.

"So you can take us deep enough tthat we won't get caught!" Elie responded.

"Of course, it must've been fate that ve met here. I'll take you deeper in zee caves," Dr. Schneider responded.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled, "Let's go!"

Little did they know they were followed.


	21. (XXI) The Assassin: Dr Schneider

**(XXI) The Assassin: Dr. Schneider**

Shuda was in the caves with only two of his top men. One seem to have wires going up and down one of his eyes, and the other had hair styled up with a shadow stone that made it look like a third eye.

"Master Shuda, it seems the assassin has made contact with then rave master and the Uzumaki kid."

"I see. Then let the game begin!" Shuda responded.

...

The man with the messy spiky hair was following Haru's group.

...

They made it to an edge of the cliff.

"Hey, Scneider, didn't we pass this place before?" Haru asked.

"Yeah," Elie agreed.

"It's familiar," Naruto agreed.

"Hmm... strange..." Dr. Schneider said. "I think we're lost."

"That's bad," Naruto responded.

"Hmm I was zertain I'd remember," Dr. Schneider said.

"This is no time for guesses!" Haru yelled.

"I'll let you lead from now on, then," Dr. Schneider responded.

"But you're supposed to be leadin' us. We don't know these caves," Haru responded.

"Ha ha ha! But I've forgotten zee way."

"One of these paths has to be the way," Naruto said.

"Hey Haru, maybe we should ask Plue," Elie suggested.

"Oh, yeah! He'll know!" Haru agreed.

"Plue! Pick which way," Naruto said.

"Are you really gonna trust zat vater-demon?" Dr. Schneider asked.

"Water Demon?" Haru asked.

"He's a dog," Naruto stated.

"Yeah, it's okay!" Elie responded.

"Puun" Plue had picked out a path.

"Okay! Thatta way!" Haru yelled, "Let's go!"

...

After traveling what seem to be forever, they finally rested.

Elie Griff and Plue were sound asleep.

"We must be tired from walking," Naruto said yawning.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to sleep," Haru stated.

"I'll take first watch," Schneider said.

"Sounds good!" Both said as they fell asleep.

After an hour Dr. Schneider woke up and took out a hook. He came at Haru first.

Before he could strikle a knife's blade was held to his throat. "Don't move."

"Let me go you jerk!" Dr. Schneider yelled.

Everyone one up and saw Dr. Schneider being pinned from behind by a spiky hair man.

"W-what's going on?" Elie asked.

"Wha?" Haru yelled.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"This guy is an assassin sent to kill you," the man said.

"And I vould've gotten away with it too if it weren't for this meddling kid!" Schneider tossed the man away.

"You're kiddin' me, right? Schneider?" Haru asked.

"Don't you understand yet, idiot? Dr. Schneider is a famous assassin in the underworld. He's seriously evil dude who'll do anything for cash."

"You seem to know quite a bit for a mere foot soldier. You should alos know zat I'm going to kill you gor getting in my way," Dr. Schneider threatened.

"Just try."

The two started clashing weapons at each other.

Haru tried to move but couldn't.

"I can't move! My whole body is paralyzed!" Haru said.

"Me too! Why?" Elie asked.

"Heh! Zee vaccine I gave you was really a time released sleeping potion that paralyzes you even if you vake up."

"Wait, you mean I was fooled again?" Naruto complained.

"You were fooled before!" Haru responded.

Dr. Schneider moved in to attack the man but the man was faster as he strike with two blades.

"I... I get it now. You're really..." Dr. Schneider said.

"Your reputation is well deserved. I felt your hit connect, but..."

"Who the heck are you? Are you really with the Shadow Guard?" Haru interupted.

"You goof! I did the exactly what you guys did to get in-disguised myself. Am I already a distant memory?" the guy said removing his goggled-hat and a silver whip formed and wrap around Schneider.

That's when they noticed the three piercing's above the man's eyes.

"No way!" Elie responded.

"Long time no see, guys," greeted the man they knew.

"Musica!" Naruto and Haru yelled.


	22. (XXII) Musica Joins The Rave Search

**(XXII) Musica Joins The Search**

"Musica!" Haru and Naruto yelled.

"How've you been?" Elie asked, "I see you cut your hair! I think it look smashing!"

"You're a life saver," Naruto said.

"I can't believe I was almost taken down by a guy like this. Man, I must be losing my touch," Musica said.

"Musica, zee head of the Zilver Rhythm Gang. What're you doing down here?" Dr. Schneider asked.

"Yeah... why are you down here?" Haru asked.

"Hebi caught us some heat... so we decided to lay low for a while," Musica replied, "I figured I'd kill some time looking for the treasure of Akuma Hall."

"That must be the Rave," Naruto responded.

"We're after it too. Can you give us a hand?" Haru asked.

"Help you? No can do," Musica replied, "I'm a thief. I can't let anyone muscle in on my loot. Even if it is a rave."

"But Shiba said the Rave only works for one person and that's Haru," Naruto said.

"So?" Musica asked.

""Dude you know how totally important the Rave is. We need to work together!" Haru said.

"Hu! This is exactly how you wound up in this mess, man!" Musica responded, "You're always like this-you trust people top easily. A naive bunch of mkids like you supposed to save the world? Don't make me laugh!"

"Yo, Schneider! Hurry up and get rid of my paralysis!" Haru demanded turning to see that Musica's silver bind was around Griff.

"He got away," Griff said.

"He pulled a substitution on you, Musica," Naruto said.

"Sneaky freak," Musica responded.

"I'm still a little numb, but look! I can move just fine now!" Elie said standing up.

Haru started getting up, feeling the same numbness.

"By the way, Naruto, when did you get a wardrobe change?" Musica asked.

"It's a long story that involves some crazy movie, and me being mistaken as the Rave Master," Naruto responded, "Why? Does it look stupid?"

"No... actually it look good. It makes you blend in with our world," Musica said.

"That's what I told him," Elie said, "But shouldn't we be looking for that assassin?"

"I don't think it matters. He might come after us later," Naruto said.

"No big deal. I'm more interested in dealin' with Captain Clueless Here," said Musica referring to Haru.

"You jerk," Haru responded.

"I'm going to get the Rave. If you want it, try and steal it from me... if you can."

"If I can, huh?" Haru asked.

"Knock it off, you two!" Elie said.

"This is not the time or place!" Griff said, "While you are fighting the Shadow Guard is getting closer and closer to the Rave! And that assassin will be back."

"Ya know... I've been wantin' to fight with you just once," Musica told Haru.

"Yeah, me too." Haru said as the two armed themselves.

"Can't you save this until after we get the Rave?" Naruto asked.

Neither answered as they moved into attack.

"Stop!" yelled Elie took out her Tonfa Blasters and fired at them and Naruto for some reason.

"Whadya think you're doin'?" Musica yelled.

"Elie!" Haru yelled.

"Why did you fire at me?" Naruto asked.

Elie burst out laughing. "I win!"

"Huh?"

"I beat you guys, and Naruto, so now you have to do what I say!" Elie stated.

"What?" Haru and Musica yelled.

"I wasn't even challenging them for leadership!" Naruto yelled.

"From now on, I'll be the commander!" Elie yelled, "Girl power!"

"Yes, my majesty," said Griff as he bowed.

The three boys stared at Griff.

"You three come with me, righ now! Protect your commander!" Elie yelled.

"Yes, ma'am! I'll follow you anywhere. Even into the bath!" Griff said.

"I guess it's fair... she did technically beat us," Naruto said.

Musica burst out laughing. "She hasn't changed a bit! Don't you two get tired of her?"

Haru laughed as well, "Nah, it's kinda fun, actually."

"How about you guys called truce?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Haru agreed.

"Sure... and as proof, I'll help you guys out," Musica said.

"Sounds good!" Haru agreed.

"Then let's find the Rave Stone!" both said.

"New teammate!" Naruto said.

"Uh oh..." Elie said.

"What's wrong Elie-I mean commander?" Haru asked.

"Plue's gone!" Elie replied.

"Not again!" Haru responded.

"Puun Puun" Plue's voice came from the tunnel.

"Everyone! I can hear Master's Plue's voice coming from deeper in the cave!" Griff said.

"What the heck is that thing?" Musica asked about Griff.

"We have no clue..." Naruto replied, "What's worse is that he has a strange creature he calls a horse."

"Strange creature?" Musica asked.

"You'll see," Naruto responded.

"All right! Follow me!" Elie ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!"


	23. (XXIII) Gates To The Rave

**(XXIII) Gates To The Rave**

Naruto Haru Elie Griff Plue and Musica stood infront of a large door with a sign in some kind of ancient text.

"It's a door," Naruto said.

"Do you think it's a Shadow Guard trap?" Haru asked.

"No... it's too old for that," Musica said, "I wonder who made it. It's in pretty good shape for something this old."

"I wonder if that talking bear knows," Naruto said.

"Talking bear?" Musica asked.

"Yeah! We saw a talking bear that lives here," Naruto responded.

"Okay..." Musica responded.

"There's something written on the door," Griff said.

"This is old Symphonian writing. It's a dead language," Musica stated.

"Oh, great. Is there anyone who can read this?"

"Beyond this door lies the resting place of the Rave Stone. None shall enter," Elie read.

"What?" Haru and Musica yelled.

"The rave is in..." said Haru before Musica punched him in the face.

"How can you read this, Elie?" Musica asked.

"I'm not sure," Elie said.

"You might of knew it from your past," Naruto said.

"Maybe..." Elie responded, "But I can't remember..."

"How can you not remember?" Musica responded.

"Elie has amnesia. She can't remember anything from before a year ago," Naruto explained.

"Oh... great..." Musica responded.

"Does it say anything else about the Rave?" Haru asked.

"It says: 'Those who dare to enter... prepare to fall victim to the ghost of Symphonia'." Elie read.

"Ghost?" Naruto paled, "YOu know what, I'll stay here and watch over the doors."

"What's wrong with you?" Musica asked.

"Nothing..." Naruto replied quickly.

"Oh, that's right... you're afraid of ghost," Haru responded.

"Seriously?" Musica asked, "Mr. Ninja-Boy-from-another-world is scared of ghost?"

"Sh-shut up!" Naruto responded.

"I wouldn't have thought Naruto was scared of something as simple as Ghost," Griff said.

Naruto pouted as everyone was ganging up on him.

"Relax, Naruto. It's okay that you're afraid of ghost," Elie responded.

"Puun" Plue responded.

"Okay... while Naruto tries to gain the courage to face his fears... what should we do?" Musica asked turning to Haru who was now trying to open the doors. "Whadya think you're doin'?"

"The Rave's Behind this door. So that means we have to go inside, right?" Haru asked.

"Don't Haur! It says not to enter!" Elie responded.

"Does he ever stop to think?" Musica asked.

"Not reallly," Naruto replied.

"It'll be fine!" Haru responded as he actually pushed the doors opened. "See? No problem!"

Just as he said that something fired from inside and hit Haru, pushing him back.

"What the heck? Who's in there?" Haru asked.

Eyes appeared in the darkness before Kuma (the talking bear) came out.


	24. (XXIV) Secrets of the Rave Stones

**(XXIV) Secrets of the Rave**

Kuma walked out of the room wearing black armor and a battle axe strapped to his back.

"You're that bear we saw before!" Haru said.

"Yeah... Kuma right?" Naruto asked.

"What are you doing here?" Elie asked.

"And what'd you suddenly attack me for?" Haru asked.

"Didn't you read the sign?" Kuma asked.

"There's a Rave in there, and you expect me to just sit here?" Haru asked.

"I still haven't accepted you as a Rave Master," Kuma replied as he headed in, "I'll let you through 'this' gate though."

"Wh-what about the ghost?" Naruto asked.

"What's wrong with the kid?" Kuma asked.

"Naruto is scared of ghost," Elie replied.

"Really... and he came this far..." Kuma said.

"No one told me there would be ghost where the Rave Stone is at!" Naruto yelled.

"It should be obvious," Kuma said as he headed in.

"I still can't get over it-a talking bear!" Griff yelled.

"Looks who's talking," Musica responded.

"You seem calm about it," Haru said.

"After meeting Naruto's summoning and seeing this thing (Griff), talking animals no longer surprise me," Musica said.

...

After managing to convince Naruto that it was okay, they headed into the room.

It was a large spacious room with a statue over another set of doors.

"Amazing," Haur said.

"You never think we were in a cave," Elie responded.

"I built this room to protect the Rave," Kuma said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"That would be a very long story," Kuma replied, "I'm one of the guardians of the Rave Stones."

"That was short!" Musica yelled.

"I get it. I think I understand," Haru responded, "You were testing us the whole time... since we met."

"Hmpf..." Kuma responded which meant yes.

"You're obviously not an ordinary bear," Musica said.

"And you're obviously not a summoning," Naruto responded.

"I was once a human," Kuma said.

"Human?" they responded.

"Puun" Plue ran over to Kuma and hugged his leg.

"Oh, Plue! I didn't get to greet you properly outside. It's been a long time but you're still shaking as alway, I see."

"Huh? You know Plue?" Haru responded.

"Wait a second... you were here for fifty years... you were once human... you're guardian of the Rave Stone... and you know Plue..." Naruto said, "Ah! You fought along side with Old-Man Shiba when he destroyed the Shadow Stone fifty years ago!"

"Old-Man Shiba..." Kuma chuckeled, "That's an interesting nickname... especially since the last time I saw him he was not much older than most of you."

"Naruto was correct!" Musica responded.

"Not exactly... first let me tell you my human name. My actual name is Deerhound," Kuma... er... Deerhound said, "50 years ago, I did fight along side SHiba as one of the four knights of the Blue Sky. But before Shiba attempt to destroy the Shadow Stone, all four of us knights lost our lives in the war. But when we discoveroed that the Rave had been broken and scattered, our spirits borrowed the forms of animals, and have been protecting the Raves for the past fifty years."

"So you're not a ghost?" Naruto asked.

"No and yes. As long as I possess this bear, I'm close to being back to life. But once my job is over, I'll move on as a spirit," Deerhound replied.

"So then you have the rave stone?" Elie asked.

"Yes, I do but..."

"You dumb bear!" Haru yelled.

Everyone but Naruto was shock hearing it. Naruto actually knew why Haru said that.

"You say you've been right here protecting the Rave for the past 50 years? Shiba spent the past 50 years all alone. Never letting himself make any friends. Just looking for the Rave Stones," Haru said, "If you were his friend, then why didn't you help him?"

"Haru, you're wrong. When I first died, I couldn't talk to the living. I knew Shiba was looking for the Rave Stones, but I couldn't do anything about it. It was fate that he couldn't find this place," Deerhound responded.

"How could this happened?" Haru demanded, "I feel bad for him. If oy had helped him he wouldn't have had spend the last 50 years wandering alone."

"Are you trying to say the past 50 years of Shiba's life were worthless?" Deerhound asked.

"Yes! He must've been so lonely..."

"Not necessarily, Haru," Naruto said.

"Huh?" Haru asked.

"When facing loneliness, some find something else to make their life means something. Sometimes it turns out good, sometimes it turns out bad, depending on the person's decision," Naruto said, "Old-Man Shiba made his life meant something by dedicating his life to find the Rave Stones, obviously so that the death of his comrades won't be for nothing."

"Nice choice of words for an young man," Deerhound responded.

"I have experience when it comes to loneliness and meaning to live one's life," said Naruto as he scratch the back of his head grinning.

"_He's not lying. I can see it in the boy's eyes that he has personal experience with loneliness and met others who faced it as well,"_ Deerhound thought.

Then he turned to Haru. "I would listen to your friend's advice, Rave Master, as you come with me into this room to face the Rave Stone," Deerhound told them, "I'm sorry, but the rest of you must stay away."

Deerhound opened the door and he and Haru went through to the other room. The door shut behind them.

...

The other room was basically a grave yard but instead of grave stones there were mostly swords. There was one Grave Stone shaped almost like the Rave Stone Haru has.

Deerhound started telling a story: "It was 50 years ago... armed with the Shadow Stones, the large country of Raregroove sought to unite the entire world under it's rule. The small country of Symphonia tried to stop them, and war broke out. The proud warriors of Symphonia fought bravely to save the country and the world but... Most of them left this world unfulfilled husks. This is their graveyard. But it is a graveyard only in name. Their bodies aren't actually here. Just their memories. Even now, I can still hear the voices of their hearts... just like it was yesterday."

As Deerhound spoke Haru had visions of the past during that war. He saw soldiers and knights killed in battle. Deerhound, who was a young man with blonde hair, was killed right in front of Shiba. The last vision was the Overdrive.

Haru collapsed on his hands and knees. "That... that's so sad!" Haru cried.

"You heard them too, didn't you? The voices of those warriors," Deerhound said.

Deerhound walked up to the grave stone and took a sphere like stone with what seem to be a foot print on it.

"I'm glad that a man like you is the Second Rave Master. Just like your friend, you too have a good heart. It's appropiate that you or him are the one to hold the Raves," Deerhound handed out the stone, "Take this. It's one of the Raves that scattered fifty years ago: The Rave of Knowledge."

Haru took it as the stone glowed.

"There must not be another war. That is why the Rave Stones were created. Used in the propper way, they will strike evil at the source."

Haru smiled. "I'm sorry, you have to protect this alone."

Deerhound smiled back before he felt something struck him. Deerhound fell onto the ground.

"What's the matter?" Haru responded.


	25. (XXV) The Rave of Knowledge

**(XXV) The Rave of Knowledge**

Naruto Musica Plue Griff and Elie were waiting for Haru and Deerhound.

"Hey! Didn't that door closed when we entered?" Musica asked.

They look and saw that the door they entered through was open.

"That's strange..." Elie responded.

"Something isn't right," Naruto responded.

...

Deerhound hit the ground.

"Hang in there!" Haru told Deerhound.

Haru noticed a kunai knife piercing Deerhound's armor.

"A kunai knife... but Naruto wouldn't hurt Deerhound," Haru responded.

"Heh heh heh," Haru heard someone laughed.

Haru turned to see it was Dr. Schneider.

"You!" Haru responded.

"So we meet again... herr Rave Master," Dr. Schneider responded.

"Schneider!" Haru responded.

"How did you get in here?" Deerhound asked.

"Hmpf. I vas following zee Rave Master zhis whole time. Eluding your gaze vas like child's play," Dr. Schneider responded.

"This is sacred ground. The resting place of warriors," Deerhound said, "I cannot allow anyone to disturb this holy place!"

"Don't make me laugh!" Dr. Schneider laughed, "I heard the whole story, herr bear. You vere once a knight of the blue sky. But you're nothing but an old man now! Vhat threat could you possibly pose?"

Deerhound growled.

"You call zhis a grave?" Dr. Schneider kicked a sword.

"You jerk," Haru responded.

"Yo're the one I vant, Rave Master. You and that runt from the other world outside." Dr. Schneider said as he took a low point running stance, "You're finished, pathetic fool. Taste my true fighting style."

"That stance... he's an assassin," Deerhound responded.

"Can't you hear the voices of the warriors who rest here?" Haru asked.

Lights started coming off the ground and surround Haru, mainly his hand that was holding the Rave of Knowledge.

"The Wisdome of the Rave is flowing into Haru's body," said Deerhound, who was now sitting up.

"Die!" Schneider started running at high speed.

However Haru moved even faster, so fast that he was a blur and struck Schneider before he knew what happened.

"Whoa! He's a blur!" Deerhound responded, "It must be the sonic sword, Silfarion!"

Haru sword was in a new form. It was more slender and had curved groves around the lower blade coming off the handle, causing the indentation containing the Rave Stone to shift in a slant.

"_He's so strong... I have seen first hand the bravery of the second Rave Master,"_ Deerhound thought.

"Zhis can't be! So many blows all at once..." Dr. Schneider manage to say before collapsing.

Haru was more occupied with his sword's new form.

"What the-?" Haru responded.

"One of the forms of the ten powers-the sonic sword, Silfarion. Its blows are not very powerful, but it gives the user incredible speed," Deerhound said.

"But how did I-?"

"You have gained the wisdom of the Rave," Deerhound replied.

"The wisdom of the Rave?" Haru asked.

"Yes. You have gained the knowledge of the warrior," Deerhound explained.

"Then how do I make the other seven forms?"

"There's no need for me to tell you. You already know. You will be able to use the other forms when the need arises. You know, even if you don't know. But the ten powers' final form is special. You will need more than just the Rave of Knowledge to use it. You would also need the combat skills of the Rave of Combat, the destined power of the Rave of Destiny, and the True powers of the Rave Master from the Rave of Truth. When you have collected all the Rave Stones, you will know the true meaning of the Rave."

"Rave of Combat... Rave of Destiny... Rave of Truth... and the true meaning of the Rave..." Haru responded.

"Yes... the rave is more than just a weapon made to destroy the Shadow Stone. Remember that," Deerhound said.

"Well, in that case we better jet so we can look for the other three Raves," Haru said.


	26. (XXVI) Goodbye Deerhound

**(XXVI)Goodbye Deerhound**

Haru finally left the room.

"You're back!" Elie greeted.

"Did you get the Rave?" Naruto asked.

"Yep! Here it is: The Rave of Knowledge," Haru showed off the Rave of Knowledge, "With it I have obtained all the knowledge of a warrior."

"Does this mean you will start thinking things through before you act?" Musica asked.

"The Rave of Knowledge doesn't work like that," Deerhound responded.

"Honestly I thought the other rave stones would be like the one Old-Man Shiba gave Haru," Naruto responded.

"Well... there's a reason why the Rave of Knowledge and the other three Rave Stones isn't shape the same as the one Haru was given, but I'll leave that for you kids to find out," Deerhound responded, "But the other three raves have a different imprint, so you'll be able to tell one from the other."

"Sweet!" Naruto responded.

"By the way young man, I over heard you're from another world, is that right?" Deerhound asked Naruto.

"Oh... uh... yeah... I'm Genin rank ninja from a ninja village in my world," Naruto responded, "Why? Do you know how I can contact there?"

"Well, no... but the secrets of demensional travels is spread across this world. I'm sure if you keep traveling with the Rave Master, you'll find someone who might know something."

"Oh... thanks..." Naruto responded thinking, "_I already was told that."_

"And now my duty is at an end," Deerhound responded, "There is one other thing that bothers me though."

"Bothers you?" Musica asked.

"Who are you?" Deerhound asked Elie.

"Huh? Me?" Elie responded, "Um, too be honest I don't know. I lost my memory of anything from before a year ago."

"Amnesia, huh?" Deerhound responded.

"Do you know her?" Haru asked.

"No... it's just... how does someone as young as you know how to read the ancient Symponia writing?"

"I don't know," Elie responded.

"_I don't know and it's not my concern... it's just... she looks exactly like Lady Resha,"_ Deerhound thought as Haru tried to stretch Griff to cheer Elie up, which worked, "_She can't be Resha's descendant since Lady Resha died before she could have kids. Maybe it's tied to this girl's lost memories... Ah well, I guess I'll never know."_

Deerhound sighed. "It's time for me to move on."

"Thanks for everything," Haru responded.

"Puun" Plue cried as he held Deerhound.

"Plue, I'm already dead. You understand that, right? My duty is over so my time here is done, as well."

"Haru, the Second Rave Master. As one of the Four Knights of the Blue Sky, who fought along side the first Rave Master I ask you this..." Deerhound said holding his axe in the air, "Will you swear to keep fighting until peace has returned to this world?"

Haru pulled out the Ten Commandments Sword and raised it. "I promise!"

Deerhound started disappearing in a bright light.

"THat's what I wanted to hear. Thank you," Deerhound said, "It's all up to you and your friends now. That includes you, Plue."

Deerhound disapeared as a spirit moving on.

Plue sat down and cried.

"Don't cry Plue," Haru said, "We are Rave Warriors. We have to be strong!"

"You wish, Haru Glory."

They turned to see the doors out of the room was open and Shuda and two officers were standing there.

"Shuda!" Haru and Naruto responded.


	27. (XXVII) A Change in Battle Field

**(XXVII) Change in Battle Field**

Everyone turned to see it was Shuda and his two men.

"Shuda!" Haru and Naruto responded.

"Haru, Naruto, do you know the price of strength? It's simple. Throw away all your weaknesses like emotions that holds you back," Shuda said, "That's all there is to it, but most humans can't do that. They don't throw away their weaknesses. They hide them instead. Gale was like that."

"You're crazy, Shuda! You have to know your weaknesses to be stronger!" Haru responded, "That's the kind of man my dad was! He went searching for the Rave to save the world. He knew he had weaknesses, but he also knew he had to protect the ones he loved. A weak man couldn't do what he did! He was strong!"

"Hmpf... we cold argue forever, but what's the point?" Shuda asked, "Why bother drawing this out? Just give me the Rave."

"Like we'll give the Rave to you!" Naruto said.

"That's right!" Haru responded.

"So I guess we're doing this the hard way..." Shuda responded.

The room started crumbling and fall apart.

"He's ruining this place!" Naruto responded.

A giant air ship broke out from underground and the mountain with everyone on it. The mountain collapsed.

"The weather calmed down. I can finally go back to where I belong" Shuda said.

"Dude... that was the worse pun I ever heard," Naruto responded.

"We'll take care of these two, Master Shuda," the wierd fat dude said.

"How long've you been there?" Musica asked.

"Musica, Naruto, can you school both of 'em?" Haru asked.

"Sure thing," Naruto responded.

"Like a headmaster during detention," Musica replied.

"_What's up with the stupid puns,"_ Naruto thought.

"Hear that boy?" Musica asked removing the rest of his disguise that he was still wearing, "Today's lesson: How to kick two goons' butts."

"Heh heh heh. We'll see about that!"

"What does he mean by goons?" the other goon said.

"They're all yours," Haru said as he came at Shuda.

"Come on!" Shuda said removed his jacket and reached for his sword.


End file.
